For The Love of Her
by LeaD
Summary: (AU) The beautiful but violent Kaoru is rumored to be a great catch. What's not to like? She's got beautiful eyes, not a bad body,rich and she's a princess... Oh yeah she's kinda violent and not your ordinary girl. Can anyone handle this wild woman?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I wish to say any cliché's in this fic I deeply apologize for because well I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin for sometime now and I have recently taken a liking to reading these fics and I have yet to see a plot anywhere near the same as this one so if it's the same then I guess it's true Great Minds think alike!

*~*~*~

"Father, where is Kaoru?" The voice of Misao rang through out her father's chambers.

"She is with yet another suitor, Misao." 

"How long ago have you let them be alone?"

"I left them when lunch was being served."

"Think she might actually settle for this one?" Misao inquired. "He stuck around longer than the others."

"Not likely." An older voice entered the room.

"Megumi, did you rest well."

"Rest?"

"Kaoru told me you had fallen ill and was resting."

"Oh yes, I feel better now." Megumi said no sooner the door to the room flung open and a dark haired gentleman hit the wall rather roughly. 

"Are you okay sir?" Megumi asked the man who slid to the floor and was currently twitching. The man made an awesome recovery quicker than expected and glared at the woman outside of the door.

"That should teach you to keep your hands to yourself!!!!" She yelled with her beautiful sapphire eyes glowing with anger.

"A woman should know her place…" 

"Oh no…" Misao groaned. 

"And that place would be what exactly? To be beautiful for her charming husband, be ready to spread whenever he wishes to do so, and allow him to keep my father's kingdom and his own running properly when the time should come?!?" She said. "Am I to play the weak heroine whose life revolves around being nothing more than an accessory to you?"

"Well…" He started to agree with her. She sighed angrily and went to a curtain in the room and produced two wooden swords and tossed one at him.

"If you want me to play the weak heroine… prove you are stronger than me..." She fell into a stance and the gentleman merely laughed.

"I am not going to strike you." He said only to find himself winded when the sword hit him in the gut followed by a blow below the belt.

"Pathetic." She said dropping the sword and walked away.

"Kaoru!!"  Misao fussed while Megumi tended to the man holding his groin in pain.

"Please forgive my daughter she's a bit feisty." 

"A bit feisty?!?! The woman is plain out scary and aggressive.  She should've been born male. Then you wouldn't have a problem trying to wed her off to someone else."

"So that's a no for the engagement." Megumi asked.

"That's a Hell would have to freeze over, I'd rather express love to a pig, lightening would have to strike me twice followed by a meteor, not if she was the last woman on this planet NO!" The man stood up and fixed his clothing before turning to the king. "Good Day your highness…" He walked out of the room and out of the palace.

"That is the fourth suitor in the past two weeks, father." Megumi stated plainly.

"I know that."

"Couldn't you just forget the ceremony and stop depriving myself and Misao from being with our-"

"We have had this discussion before Megumi. It is tradition…"

"For the siblings of three to wed at once… I know but I am three years older than Kaoru and four to Misao. If we keep waiting for Kaoru to choose the one she wishes to wed then Aoshi and Sanosuke will leave us for other women ready to bear them children and we'll be old maids together. Besides I'm not even interested in taking over any of your titles, Father. Neither is Misao."

"I know my dear but its tradition… The whole ceremony is a big thing."

"Well it will never happen since Kaoru hates all men that come here… Maybe you should start requesting princess's come instead of Prince's."

"No she would probably beat the princess senseless as soon as a comment on her boyish ways comes up." Lord Kamiya said.

"That's just it. She hits every suitor that comes here and none expect it and gets harmed easily." Megumi shook her head. "If only there was a Prince who could withstand such violence from her." She sighed wistfully.

"I should've thought of that sooner." The king stood looking surprised at his own silliness. The king left the room in search of one of his messengers.

"Kaoru, Come on he must've had some charm you liked…. you challenged him." Misao said watching her sister thrust her bokken at the dummy hanging on the wall.

"Yes, he was pleasant to talk to until he grabbed my leg then higher it crept." Kaoru kept moving. "I was going to forgive that but then in turn he 'casually' groped at my chest while reaching across the table for sugar. Then the touching kept happening so I hit him. Then you saw what happened from there."

"But Kaoru… what about me and Aoshi?" 

"I'm sorry, Misao." Kaoru stopped moving. "I don't mean to be so picky but it's just that the Meiji Era is a tough place for a princess like me to find a man of quality… especially when the rumors of Megumi float around making everything I'm as promiscuous as she had been in searching for someone like Sanosuke.  You were lucky enough to have met Aoshi when you had at least you know he's worth something. Me? I have my own idea on what my love life should be like and I refuse to be arrested for killing someone I HATE!!!" She growled throwing her bokken through the dummy on the wall. She sighed before smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I wish to say any cliché's in this fic I deeply apologize for because well I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin for sometime now and I have recently taken a liking to reading these fics and I have yet to see a plot anywhere near the same as this one so if it's the same then I guess it's true Great Minds think alike!

*~*~*~

"Aoshi-sama…" Misao whispered gently as she sat under a tree in her 'commoner' clothing, so as to not draw much attention to herself. Not like how Megumi does, Megumi lives for attention. 

"Have you been waiting long?" Aoshi whispered in her ear making her jump.

"You know I'd wait until all the stars fell from the sky." She said earning a light kiss from him. "Suitor number four got it in the most sensitive part." She said as a chuckle couldn't help but surface in Aoshi's throat.

"Kaoru is a violent one indeed." He couldn't help but laugh. That is suitor number twenty four?"

"Twenty five…" Misao corrected before becoming silent. "Aoshi-sama… if this keeps up you will become bored with me. Not being able to love me the way you want will drive you to…"

"Don't think like that. I think I might have found a solution to this problem."

"You have?"

"Yes, I have this friend who is a fighter. I was speaking with him over the reason why you and I aren't married yet. He has found your sister intriguing. He figures to see her true worth he'll defeat her."

"Having someone to defeat Kaoru? Would that work?"

"Saitou Hajime seems to have many of the qualities Kaoru herself picked and chose. He refuses to be spoiled as many prince's are and actually works until the day he is to become king comes. He fights to protect those in his kingdom."

"Negatives…?" Misao asked.

"None that I see on the surface, except he is a bit older than Kaoru…."

"Hmm… I'll have to talk to father about that."

"But not now of course." Aoshi pulled the tiny body of Misao close to his own before nuzzling her hair.

"Oh definitely not now…"

"Another one down the drain huh?" The voice of Sanosuke Sagara made Megumi jump when she entered her bathroom intending on bathing alone… but the male was already in the tub, smirking no less. 

"Yes…"

"Was it the gut? Or maybe the head… or maybe…"

"The gut then the groin…"

"He touched her…" Sanosuke said simply earning a nod from the girl. "Come in, keep me company." He said. "I'll behave."

"I'm sure…" Megumi said dropping her towel before climbing into the tub. "Did Kaoru let you in again?"

"Hai." He leaned forward to nuzzle his face into her hair. "It'll be so much sweeter when we get to consummate the whole thing…legally..."

"If we get to consummate the whole thing… I'd hate to say it but I'm almost ready to tie Kaoru up and wed her off to the next suitor that comes to the palace." She said feeling Sano rub soap on her backside. "Too bad the stupid tanuki is so picky when it comes to the opposite sex."

"I remember when you were so picky. You were more worried about the physical love that emotional."

"Yeah well she doesn't even want to be physically involved. I'm just waiting for that one suitor to actually accept her challenge and defeat her."

"Well, I know someone who fights well like that…"

"But he has to have royalty standards. Father won't allow her to be with some commoner."

"He does have that too, he's a bit dopey from time to time, but he hasn't been home since the beginning of the Meiji era."

"You mean he was one of the many soldiers who fought for the Meiji era to occur?"

"He has…" Sano said with a nervous chuckle. 'I can't tell her _that about him yet.'_

"Even better, a man with experience to him…" She said making Sano shake his head knowing it was her 'intelligent' way of saying an older man. "Hopefully not too much more..."

"To Kaoru…? I would say he's got about eight years to her."

"You said he has not been home yet."

"He hasn't but his father keeps a messenger boy by Kenshin's side." Sanosuke said rinsing off the soap he managed to rub on Megumi's back.

"He has a messenger boy to baby-sit him?"

"Well, Kenshin's had it bad during the war. He sees himself as unworthy." 

"Unworthy to what, exactly...?"

"Anyone, so when his father caught wind of where he was he sent one of the servant's children to spend time with him trying to get him back in touch with the side that will allow him to love again."

"Post war trauma. He probably looks at his hands and sees them as eternally dirty. Father had felt that way when he returned to us… Kaoru somehow managed to fix that. That was when Misao and I were able to break the news of us being engaged to him. He'd be perfect for her!" Megumi said.

"I'll send a letter to Niitsu Kakunoshin as soon as I get home and try to find Kenshin's location."

"Your highness…" A messenger ran into his king's chambers and had the letter on a small silver try. "Forgive my intrusion but Lord Kamiya has sent a message to you." The messenger held out the letter to the king of his kingdom and he opened the letter and the messenger left the room as a young man with bandages covering his hands and legs entered the room. His face on the other hand was left unscarred.

"Shishio… I was just about to send for you, my dear boy."

"Call me for what, father? Surely you aren't worried about my minor injuries now are you?"

"No, I believe it's time we secure that there will be an heir in the near future." He said watching his son's face turn to one of confusion. "An old friend of mine is ready to wed off his daughter, but she's a bit of a fighter. It seems he needs yet an even stronger fighter to tame her."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go meet this girl, see if she's to your liking, I am sure you have heard the rumors during your battles of this girl's beauty." His father's voice left him no room for argument and seeing how cannot hold a weapon just yet he didn't dare try to challenge the man's order.

"Are you really going to go?" A gentle voice entered his ears.

"You know my father, Yumi. If I dare to challenge his actions I have to fight him for it."

"I see…" She glanced at the burns on his hands.

"Do not worry about it. I will go reject the girl and come back." He touched a bandaged hand to her face.

"You can't keep driving away every suitor that arrives."

"I know father it's just that… None of them seem right for me."

"It's because you never give them a chance."

"I do! They all prove to be no thing more than lechers…" 

"Not all of them…"

"Either lechers or men who want a woman who will spend all day trying to pretty herself for him so he falls into being a lecher when he returns…" Kaoru couldn't help but sigh. "I'm sorry I'm nothing Misao who found her true love when they first laid eyes on each other and I'm sorry for not finding myself in the bed of many men before finding one who I connect with physically and emotionally." She said.

"Kaoru, I don't just want you married because it's an obligation... it's just that I'm not getting younger and it would be nice to know my daughters are well off and there are grandchildren on the way."

"Well just let Misao and Megumi have their weddings then! You can be sure they're well off."

"It's not just that Kaoru. Megumi does not wish to wed for my titles. She has passed all that her and that Sagara boy should receive to you."  He said making Kaoru jerk her head up to look at him.

"She did what?!?!" She was almost ready to cry at the news. "Why would she do such a thing?" 

"I do not know myself…"

"I'm going to the city father… for a walk." She said monotone. She then stalked off without listening to her father telling her to make sure she takes at least one of the guards with her. She neared the entrance of the palace and jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Tsubame, don't do that!" 

"I am sorry, but your father had requested that my father go with you to the city…"

"He is still ill I see." She noticed the frail girl with a lance in her hands. "Have you been practicing like I taught you." Kaoru asked as both females exited the palace.

"Hai I have!" Tsubame chimed loosening up a bit. 

"That's good." Kaoru smiled at the girl as they both walked around the city.  Tsubame looked around their surroundings unsure if she was just paranoid or were they being followed.

Many moments went by and Kaoru hadn't said a word. Tsubame knew better than to interrupt because Kaoru was in though over everything going on in her life. Although Kaoru being the strong female she was she never really let on that it all was disturbing her in every sense. She was the kind of female Tsubame wanted to grow up to be like. Strong yet fragile at the same time… Kaoru made her own set of rules and many times the rest of the world disagreed with them but she still had her own rules to live by and she refused to change for anyone. Their journey took them to just outside of the town to a small lake.

"Just the place I needed to be…" Kaoru said sitting next to the water.

"Hello…" Tsubame's voice rang out and Kaoru looked at the girl and saw her attention was elsewhere… on a red haired male and a kid with black spiky hair. The boy looked like nothing more than a little brat but the red haired guy… she could only see part of his face seeing how the wind blew his red mess off hair covering one side of his face.

"Hello there!" The red head smiled brightly at Tsubame before glancing at Kaoru. For a moment she almost felt her heart stop but then she noticed the sword at his side… It gave her something to say... anything!

"You know swords are outlawed here…" She said turning her head in a way that would make her seem stuck up.

"I know that, that I do miss…" He hoped for a name. Its rare people even stumble upon his and Yahiko's little camp site and when people do he'd rather have a name to remember so he'd have something to think about to cheer him up after he listed every single last flaw on the inside and out.

"You do not need to know my name." she said.

"It doesn't matter who needs to know the name of an ugly girl like you!" The boy said earning a knot on his head from Tsubame. 

"Thank you Tsubame…" Kaoru said. "But I suppose it doesn't matter if they're here… we'll just go back home."

"But…"

"It's okay really Tsubame… I guess I'll just stay in my room this evening so I could think." She hurried off afraid that her bravery would waiver and she would become one of those girls who throw themselves at the men they meet… a girl like Megumi. You know, instantly wanting to know their name and what do you have in common with each other… but that wasn't her style and she wasn't going to start now.

"Sorry about her… she just has some things on her mind." Tsubame smiled at the boy. 

"It's okay, not everyone is friendly and I guess the Meiji era does that to people since it tends to be a bit difficult to live in, that it is."  The red head smiled as the wind blew his hair the other way revealing a scar on his cheek making Tsubame gasp.

"I-I should go now." She uttered out quickly and ran to catch up with Kaoru.

"At least they were a bit more polite than the last group that was here." Yahiko said.

"I think you mean cuter than the last group, right?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yahiko said but as soon as the words left his lips a shriek was heard form the direction the girls went.

*~*~*~*~

'Kay… I suppose this should've been out sooner but I was off having fun in SIN CITY baby!!! WHOO!!! This is probably why the chapter didn't go the way I planned… but I guess no complaints here. Anyway review for me okay? Bye! And Thx for all for the reviews!! They make me so happy! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I wish to say any cliché's in this fic I deeply apologize for because well I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin for sometime now and I have recently taken a liking to reading these fics and I have yet to see a plot anywhere near the same as this one so if it's the same then I guess it's true Great Minds think alike!

*~*~*~

"Come on, little girl, scream for me again…" A big brawny man (Yeah you know the dude in the beginning of the series? Him… I can't remember his name now and quite frankly I don't care to know it) spoke Yanking on Kaoru's shoulder rather roughly. "I like it best when they scream." He pushed her against the tree as his hands reached for the tie on her kimono.

"You leave her alone!!" Tsubame yelled holding her lance in a fighting position. He seemed mildly distracted by Tsubame he didn't see the foot of Kaoru hit him in the most sensitive place he groaned loosening his grip on Kaoru but as she moved his hand remained on the tie of her kimono so when she moved the sash easily came undone leaving her open and exposed to the world. She closed the folds of her kimono slightly worrying when the brawny male advanced on her. He couldn't help but yell out in pain when the point of Tsubame's weapon jabbed him in the back. "I said to leave her alone." She said bravely before her grabbed the young girl by her throat.

"Picking on young girls is unacceptable." Kaoru said as the lance landed near her and Tsubame was really holding on for air. Kaoru glanced around quickly while Tsubame was starting to turn blue. She picked up the lance and snapped the blade off the top. It would have to settle for a weapon right now.

"You should let the young girl go, that you should." The voice of that red head came from nowhere. When she looked she saw he was leaning up against a tree with his fire hair was moving in the breeze and now she got a view of the scar on his face. A unique scar at that seemed to burn itself in her mind.

"Lord Shishio is it true?"

"Is what true Seta?" Shishio looked at the young lad that seemed to look up to him greatly and yet has his own abilities.

"About that Kamiya girl and you being betrothed?" 

"There is no betrothal." Shishio said to the boy who would probably go to the ends of the earth if he had told him to. "It just seems that a wild woman has managed to be born in a line of royalty and no one can tame her. Her father seems to think I would be able to."

"And what of Yumi?" Seta asked knowing about the romance Yumi and Shishio had going on.

"Nothing will change I will just simply state all the girl's flaws."

"The beauty of the Kamiya sisters is known far and wide." Seta pointed out.

"And that affects me how?" Shishio said.

"Let's say something should form out of meeting this girl… on both sides."

"Then I'll do as I planned in case a betrothal has come into play. Marry the girl and keep Yumi to myself."

"Why not let me keep her…" Seta smirked making Shishio frown. "You know I already inherited the lands of my father since his tragic passing two years ago. Being a noble should let my rankings stand high enough…"

"She probably wouldn't be to your liking." Shishio could almost laugh. The boy was still rather young but old enough to know the opposite sex well enough to know exactly what he was missing out on.

"Let me be the judge of that!" The boy said. Shishio merely shook his head at the boy. "Besides by now Lord Kamiya must be getting desperate to marry her off by now." 

"Trust me when I say this Seta… she's nothing more than a prissy princess who merely wants to be seen as more than that. After the wedding she'll be more than likely to sit around making herself look good for you. The fire will quickly burn out in her."  
"What's the harm in looking anyway?" Seta said.  
  
  


"Megumi, Has Kaoru returned yet?" 

"No father she hasn't…" A loud yell from several guards and a thud sounded from the hall. "She has now…"

"Come on Kaoru it wasn't that bad." Tsubame seemed to plead with the girl as she opened the door to the main hall. She was red in the face and her hair was disheveled. She grabbed three Bokkens and stormed off. Tsubame wanted to say something more but a growl from Kaoru made her stop. 

"What's got her Kimono tied too tight?" Misao asked Tsubame.

"Well, you know we went into the city for a stroll. We went to the stream and we met a red haired man and a companion. Well, Kaoru was really uncomfortable around the red head and walked off when I caught up with her this big guy had been attempting to force himself on Kaoru…" She said watching both Megumi and Misao pale and his highness become angry.

"Who?"

"I never caught his name but the red head saved both of us and returned Kaoru's sash she had lost thanks Mr. Brawny. He said something about her being more careful before she took it the wrong way and yelled at the poor man making him look at her in surprise. She wrapped her sash back around her and walked off. She was embarrassed to not only be exposed like that but have a man out do her." Tsubame finished up.  
  
"Aoshi… To what do I owe this visit?" Saitou Hajime looked away from the paper work on his desk.

"I have just returned form one of my many visit with Misao." Aoshi said.

"I see…"

"I ran the idea past her and she really thinks it wouldn't be such a bad idea. You should have some real fun with her…"

"I should think so… She's a feisty one… and the feisty ones are always fun. I'm hoping after the wedding it doesn't vanish."

"My, aren't we conceited. You haven't even met her or her father."

"I as many others have a future that needs to be secured and if she's half a beautiful and the renowned Megumi she's fine on the looks part."

"Well, Misao should be running the idea past His highness as we speak."

"Good." Saitou smirked. Truthfully he didn't just want a simple romp. He could have as many of those as he wished but the Meiji era is a hard place to live and loneliness was beginning to consume him.

"I will return to inform you of your chance to meet her."

"That ugly girl was so ungrateful!" 

"I guess one could say that, but would you really be happy to have such a fighting spirit only to find you couldn't do a thing."

"Her…a fighting spirit?!?! Okay Kenshin are you okay?"

"Just fine, that I am, Yahiko. But didn't you see her pick up the lance and manage it as well as she could with her…"

"Open Kimono??" Yahiko finished for Kenshin watching him blush a bit.

"I think if she hadn't had that to worry about she'd have been able to fend off that guy a little longer, that I do." 

"Her?!?! Yeah right Kenshin… she's nothing more than another of those girly girls. Just look at her, her skin much too pale, her hair much too shiny, and a face much too innocent."

"Hmm…" Kenshin said looking at his own hands making Yahiko groan. 

'He's listing all of his flaws again…' Yahiko thought.

*~*~*~

Okay this was a bit short but it'll have to do since a good part of the plot will come up next chapter and ah well… you'll see. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I wish to say any cliché's in this fic I deeply apologize for because well I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin for sometime now and I have recently taken a liking to reading these fics and I have yet to see a plot anywhere near the same as this one so if it's the same then I guess it's true Great Minds think alike!

A/n: I have no idea what 'Taming the Shrew' is… someone care to explain to me? Cuz I'm kinda confused when you guys tell me that.

*~*~*~

                She sat in the small dojo her father had originally built for his training and meditated. She was trying to clear her mind since she was still rather angry over the fact she was completely helpless to a street bandit who merely wanted a quick romp. Even worse off was when that really good, but stupid, looking red head showed up. _'Grr…'  She thought angrily. She didn't really dislike the guy but the fact that she had to be helped by a man… she had been forced to play a role she never wanted to play…The helpless heroine._

"Father…" Misao spoke up softly breaking the silence that filled the room. "I was talking to Aoshi. He told me he had a friend who has a royal background and is looking for a bride…"

"Yeah, right I'm sure Kaoru would like a guy who is as tough and mean looking as Aoshi." Megumi protested.

"He's not like Aoshi..."

"You are who you socialize with…"

"Listen as I was saying father, this man Saitou Hajime is looking for a bride and I'm sure Kaoru would like him. He's not a spoiled prince like more than half of her international suitors, He works hard as if to earn his birthrights, he cares about people, he has the old fashioned manners, and even better, he's a fighter as well!"

"Yes, but did he fight in the recent war that created the Meiji era?" Megumi asked getting her sneaky fox look.

"I-I'm not sure." Misao said before one of her delicately tweezed eyebrows curved upwards. "Why?" She watched her oldest sister pour tea into her cup followed by father's cup.

"Well you see I was sharing a conversation with my beloved Sanosuke and we all know he had eventually left me to fight in the war to prove he's more than a lecherous man to father. Well, during that time he met a man with extraordinary skills as a fighter."

"I already doubt Kaoru wouldn't like him. Sanosuke might be a wonderful fighter but I think that comes from him being too stupid to know when to retreat." Misao said before sipping her tea.

"Anyway, from what Sanosuke told me. This man has a tendency to fight for those close to him. On Several occasions when Sano had ruthlessly run into a fight that would endanger his life this man would come to his aid proving his friendship with the man. He does have some sort of Noble life to him so he isn't a poor man, but he would not hesitate to live such a life should things fall apart." Megumi continued with her plan.

"As does Saitou… Even as we speak he does not stay within his palace walls and has taken a great deal of damage from those who challenge him to a fight as well as returned that damage without killing his foes."

"Well, from what I have heard Kenshin had a great part within this war and has his moments when he believes his hands are much too stained for another, but we all know how well Kaoru remedies such thoughts."

"It is true that Kaoru is a gentle soul. Much like her mother she can read the soul and knows just the way to remedy it." Lord Kamiya said looking at his own hands remembering how he had felt when he had returned home to his daughters because of the leg injury he had received in the middle of the war. "But I have sent a letter to an old friend of mine to send his son Shishio to meet Kaoru."

"Shishio…?" Both Misao and Megumi looked lost as if they had heard that name before.

"Well, it would not hurt to invite Kenshin…"

"Or Saitou..." Misao added.

"No, I guess it wouldn't." The king said as one of the servants removed the tray full of tea cups and the delicate Teapot.

"Lord Kakunoshin…" One of the messengers of Kyoto bowed before entering the chambers of Niitsu Kakunoshin, who was once rumored to have gone by the name Seijiro. The tall dark haired male tore his gaze away from the window he was staring out of. He glanced at the messenger who then in turn gave him two letters. Seijiro nodded at the servant who left the room. The first letter her received was from Yahiko. "Finally, some news on that moronic son of mine..." The man shook his head. "I'm getting too worried to care about where he is anymore." He said opening the seal on the letter.

_Your Highness,_

_                There has been little progress in Kenshin's behavior. He still refuses to look at himself as some man who did what he had to do. Quite frankly he's becoming a royal pain in the rear end. Slowly he has started warming up to people, like the other day some ugly girl and her friend were here and he tried to be polite to her. I'm beginning to think his problem must still lie within the fact that he had lost Tomoe.  He fails to realize that by brooding on her is making him fall to pieces. I'll never fall to pieces over a girl especially if she lied to me likes he had. Anyway right now we're in the city of __Tokyo__ and I think because of that ugly girl we'll probably be here for some time more._

_                                                                                                                                -The Great Yahiko._

"Moron…" Seijiro muttered Setting that letter down to go to the map he has and set a red pushpin into to Tokyo. (Meanwhile in another dimension a giant pin form the sky crushes the street making all it's civilians run about screaming… *Ahem*) He looked at the other letter finding the Seal of the Sagara family on the outside of it. "That damned moron." He muttered looking over the letter Sanosuke had sent him. He read it over once… twice... three times. He then out of nowhere produced a pen and paper of his own and called in the messenger who had brought the letters to him. "Take this letter to the brat." He said simply and the messenger nodded before taking off back to the long trip to Tokyo.

"I think you are working too hard." Tsubame said to Kaoru watching her attack the hanging dummy.

"I never work too hard." Kaoru muttered thrusting her wooden sword at the dummy not really noticing that the rope to it was beginning to unravel. She then spun around to whack it in the side ripping the rope hanging it and the dummy went flying into a wall.

"We just got that rope this morning Kaoru." Tsubame said making Kaoru sigh.

"Let's go for a walk, Tsubame." Kaoru said leaving the palace ground not caring how unattractive she looked at the moment. Their walk took them on the same route they had taken weeks ago.

 "Did what that fire headed man do that day upset you that much…Your highness?"

"No…" Kaoru said. "Call me Kaoru when it's just us Tsubame."

"Then what's the matter, Kaoru?" She said hesitant with calling her name as a familiar on the same lineage would.

"Like leftovers…" She reached up to her ponytail to yank the ribbon out of her hair allowing her black hair to fall about her face. "Misao is already taken and Megumi was blessed with the looks in our family. I was just the middle child who went ignored whenever a party had been hosted here. You see I wasn't a cute girl… I was awkward so people neglected me much and the boys that did pay attention to me only did it because their parent's put them up to it. It was Megumi everyone wanted.  Even now more than half of my suitors would compare me to Megumi. Despite the façade I put up I really am lonely."

"So why fight all of your suitors? It seems to me either way you're unhappy." The statement had been so innocent Tsubame hadn't realized what it sounded like.

"That's not just it Tsubame, no one really does." She sighed. "Ever since Misao turned old enough to bear children father had been very quick to get a wedding started and finished. He was weary of Sanosuke Sagara when he first met the rooster, but he eventually started to like him after the war finished and the man had been part of the group that brought down… whatever that guy's name was. He was ecstatic when Misao brought home Aoshi. Then there was me, the fighter, the one who rarely gave males the time of day since most I have encountered were lechers." She said.

"But not all men are, are they?"

"No that's far from it, Tsubame. I'll admit there were a few who had great manners and almost had me, but they always seemed to think females were inferior. It's like he treats me as an equal... as long as I do my womanly tasks which would consist of stop my training and act like a prissy female who pops out children like a rabbit. Or making sure things are running smoothly around the place so it looks warm and pleasant. It's like I'd have an opinion but no real say."

"I see, you want someone to accept you for who you are. Someone who won't stifle your fighting spirit, someone who could understand your feelings without having to really ask… someone who will be willing to put his life on the line to protect you and the family you will make, right?"

"That's all I want…" Kaoru said. "That and someone who will treat me as an equal like how Aoshi treats Misao… I even envy Megumi and Sanosuke's relationship. Megumi has dreams of bettering herself so she can become a doctor… a rare dream in a princess and many of her suitors called her foolish for it, Sano on the other hand encourages it." Kaoru's voice broke making it seem like she would be ready to cry again. With a sigh they turned around to head back to the palace.

*~*~*~*~

I'm beginning to think I shouldn't expect my chapter to come out like anything because they shock the heck out of me when I finish them. Oh well, I guess I can say everyone will meet up together soon and the meeting between Shishio and Kenshin will be fun! Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I wish to say any cliché's in this fic I deeply apologize for because well I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin for sometime now and I have recently taken a liking to reading these fics and I have yet to see a plot anywhere near the same as this one so if it's the same then I guess it's true Great Minds think alike!

A/n: …. I guess I need to pick up my Shakespeare again. Anyway I should warn you a bit OOC for Saitou. But it won't last too long... especially when Shishio finally makes his entrance again.

*~*~*~

                She sat in front of the mirror looking at her reflection while Megumi brushed out her raven locks. She didn't look like herself. She was used to having her hair tied back, wearing something a little less soft and shiny and no make up whatsoever. She sighed; she had to admit she did look wonderful. Why is this the only time they're making sure she looks good this time? Oh Right she's supposed to be meeting two of three important suitors today and they're important ones…

"I don't see what's so important about men to begin with." She muttered.

"Kaoru…" 

"I know, I'll be polite this time…" Kaoru sighed and Megumi went back to brushing her hair. Kaoru sighed and began thinking about what would happen should one of the two males that show up today be that red head… but she immediately brushed that idea off laughed at the thought.

"What is funny, Kaoru?" Megumi asked.

"Nothing… I'd rather into it."

"Good." The voice of Misao entered the room. "It seems that Saitou will be the first to arrive today." 

"I don't know if I should do this that I don't." Kenshin said gritting his teeth as one of the servant around scrubbed Kenshin's fire hair.

"Hey listen she can't be that bad… at least she doesn't look like that ugly girl we met." Yahiko said. "Besides, it your father who decided to take Sano up on this and you could at least look decent for once."

"Trust me Kenshin I'm sure you'd like her." Sanosuke said. "You thought Megumi was something special… this is her younger sister…"

"But Sano, I don't think I could."

"Kenshin this girl is accepting."

"I'm sure she doesn't know about the Hitokiri…"

"She probably wouldn't care. Her father was war hero many times. He too had a problem with his blood stained hands…"

"But his Highness Kamiya has never been the Battousai." Kenshin said suddenly. "Then there's Tomoe…"

"Kenshin… Tomoe's behind you… quite frankly I think she wanted you to let go when she gave you the other half of your scar…" Sano said as the room grew heavy and quiet but then one of the servants came in with several outfits for Kenshin to choose from.

"So you will be gone all day?" One of the policemen had asked Saitou for the millionth time while watching the man pull his jacket closer to him.

"No most of the day, there should be no paperwork to be done and should there be a real emergency I will be at the Kamiya palace with several guards who can easily report any problems to me."

"Man, seeing you like this Saitou makes it hard to believe you run the crew here." One of the other policemen said adjusting the badges he wore. "Go get her…"

"I will be back tomorrow…" Saitou looked at the grinning faces.

"Unless you get hitched today…" Saitou rolled his eyes at the rest of the crew knowing where the conversation was heading. He got into the carriage and headed off to the palace. Once there he stepped out and was greeted by one of the king's servants. He followed the young girl who had introduced herself as Tsubame to the king's chambers. One there Saitou wasted not a moment before bowing to the king in respect.

"Please, Arise…" Lord Kamiya spoke watching the man carefully. Unlike the other suitors who have previously come for the same request, this man wasted not a moment to bow. 

"Your Highness, I must say it is an honor for you to allow me to meet with your daughter."

"Yes, well my daughter Kaoru is a tough one to break. I will ask of you what I have asked of the many suitors before you; do you think you can break this fighting spirit of hers."

"I do not wish to break her." Saitou said accepting the seat at the table the servant has offered him. "Thank you." He told Tsubame who merely nodded before leaving the room.

"You do not wish to stifle her fighting spirit?" The king had asked.

"No, I believe such life in a woman can serve well in many areas."

"Such as those that pertain to the bedroom…?" The King couldn't help but ask.

"I suppose such liveliness could provide much entertainment and fulfill desires, but it wasn't what I had in mind. I see such liveliness will keep excitement bubbling within the palace. It could be such a change from the less than eventful days." He said.

"But still it could provide much in the bedroom." The king said watching Saitou shifted uncomfortably.

"Forgive me, your highness, while I have heard of the beauty your daughter holds, much like many other males in search of a female companion that is not the reason why I have shown such an interest." Saitou said simply. "I am looking for just that a female companion. True love in this era is very hard to find and I truly believe it is possible to have such emotions." Saitou paused. "I am not looking to stifle a woman's spirit nor am I looking to keep her for my own sexual desires. I myself believe there is much more to that in a unity of man and woman. There should be no reason to alter who you are or your morals for the sake of unity and providing an heir."

"It is a rare find to hear a man say such things aloud." Kaoru broke the silence. "But I cannot tell if you are speaking what you truly feel or hiding the fact that what you say and who you are conflict with each other." 

"Kaoru, I wish to introduce you to Saitou Hajime." Her father stood mildly awed at how much beauty his daughter truly could posses. Her hair had been done in a manner that proved that only Megumi had done it and a sheer pink shine coated her lips. Her eyes had a bit of shimmer to it that only proved to accent her sapphire eyes. Instead of a plain Kimono she had opted for a light pink kimono apparently made of silk that had sakura blossoms.

"I say what is real…" Saitou said. "This is probably why my father had given up on searching for my bride long ago. I was much to picky and choosey when it came to true love." He said.

"That is very admirable." She watched his stance as he approached her. His face remained calm and his eyes never once left her face. 'Ok, not much of a lecher…' She noted mentally. 'Confident… very poetic with words…' 

"The rumors have done no justice for your beauty…" He mentioned before gently grasping her hand before planting a feather light kiss on the back of it. She almost immediately felt her face heat up. 

'Polite… and he's got smooth lips!' her mind raged on before she smacked herself.

"Rumors?" 

"Surely you have heard about it from other suitors… The woman who has the spirit that can warm the heart even when the body is chilled to the bone, a smile that could light up the darkest night, beautiful eyes that makes it easy to get lost in…"

"Please stop, you make me sound as if I'm some sort of goddess…" Kaoru hadn't expected his words to flow so smoothly it would make her blush to complete embarrassment.

"No one has told you such things before?"

"No, I have been told many times that I have the soul of a male, but a body worth touching and caressing and…" She stopped when she realized she was going to babble. She waited for some sort of response but she received nothing more than a chuckle from the male in front of her. Her face turned into a scowl. 'Is he laughing at me?' She then heard Misao clear her throat before Kaoru sighed.

"Please come take a walk with me. It should be an opportunity to allow me to find out more about the man who wishes to earn my heart." She said. Saitou gave a short nod before giving a curt bow to both sisters and the king himself.

"That went well." Misao smirked at Megumi once the door closed. 

"It did, didn't it?" Megumi admitted.

*!*!*!*!*!*!

"I see, so instead of staying within the walls of your home you'd rather go out and do something until the day for you to take over arrives?" Kaoru asked leading him through the garden.

"Yes, you see it's more productive and allows me to have a better handle on the power when I do receive it." He said stopping at a rose bush. He looked at the beautiful yellow roses. He gently tapped one of the buds that had only recently begun to blossom into its full beauty. "May I ask where has the legendary fighting spirit of yours gone to?"

"They made me store it away for the time being…" Kaoru said smiling at him when she realized he was trying to lighten the mood.

"I see…" He spoke softly. "I must say I am mildly interested in how much of will power do you have as a fighter."

"Why do you wish to make me a heroine as well?"

"Quite the opposite, I would encourage such a thing?"

"You would?"

"Have you not been listening to a word I've said back with your sisters and father?"

"I am sorry; it has slipped my mind momentarily." She replied as they made their way back to the entrance to the palace. "I must say it was a real pleasure meeting you."

"A pleasure meeting you as well, Tanuki, I am just sorry we haven't had much time together." He said smirking as her eyebrow twitched at the sound of the nickname he decided to dub her with.

"Must you call me that?" She asked watching his little arrogant smirk cross his face.

"I think it suits you well, Kaoru."  He said watching his carriage pull up. He lifted her hand once more to plant a gentle kiss on it once again. "…Until another time, Tanuki." He said gently before climbing inside smiling and the scowl on her face that quickly turned into a frown. On the way out another carriage has made its way to the palace grounds. 'Himura…'  Saitou thought rather darkly.

"Hey, Kenshin are you alright?" 

"I am fine, that I am, Sanosuke. I just thought I saw someone I knew that is all." He said allowing his pleasant smile cross his face. He then glanced back out of the window not wanting to inspect his clothing once more. Instead of his usually ratty ponytail they had manage to make his fire locks  a lot finer and smooth like silk the had it's own shine in the ponytail they put it in at his request. His clothes had it's same color scheme but instead of his fighting GI he wore a shirt of silk and his pants were straight leg pants… almost like something you'd catch Sano wearing.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I wish to say any cliché's in this fic I deeply apologize for because well I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin for sometime now and I have recently taken a liking to reading these fics and I have yet to see a plot anywhere near the same as this one so if it's the same then I guess it's true Great Minds think alike!

A/n: …. This chapter is a bit choppy for a bit

*~*~*~

"Himura, I have not heard that name before."

"I wouldn't think you have your highness, my father goes by the name of Niitsu Kakunoshin, and that he does." Kenshin supplied an answer. "Well, he is not my father by blood but he has no heirs and he has taken me in as his own when I was still young."

"I see…" (I'm gonna give him a name!) Kenji Kamiya said thinking while examining the boy before him. "Misao, go retrieve Kaoru…"

"Yes, Father…" Misao said glancing at Kenshin before sending a nod towards Megumi. 'He's good looking!' Misao Mouthed to her older sister before leaving the room.

"Another ugly girl…" Yahiko muttered before getting kicked by Sanosuke. 

"Be nice… Misao may not be the fighter Kaoru is but she can kick butt." Sano said to the boy.

"Kaoru!" Misao opened the girl's room. The girl was currently talking with Tsubame about the suitor that had just left.

"The second one is here already?!?" Kaoru couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, and hurry. Father is already eyeing him only cuz he's a skinny guy."

"You know I really could…" 

"Kaoru be nice…" Tsubame said.

"I was nice to the last one."

"Two more and I'll be your sparring partner…" Misao offered. 

"You will…?" Kaoru couldn't help but be interested. It had been a while since she had an actual human being to spar with. With a simple shrug she stood up and smoothed out the kimono she wore. "What can you tell me about this guy?" Kaoru asked.

"Well he's very polite and he's got the face to go with the politeness, not like Saitou's mean face but good heart, you can see his heart. It seems he used to be a bit of a fighter of sorts cuz well he has a sword at his side." Misao said as they paused outside of the door. "Father called him on it but it was nothing more than a reverse blade sword."

"Reverse blade sword??" Kaoru couldn't help but ask. "D-does he have beautifully red hair and a scar?" 

"Yes, who did you know?" Misao said.

"It couldn't be…" Kaoru said gently as Misao opened the door. Inside her eyes laid upon the one man she had hoped to never see again. Almost immediately her confused and shocked features turned to one of pure anger.

"Hey Kenshin, look it's that ugly girl from before." She heard the boy next to the red head mutter. Sano looked at her positive she would pop a vein but she merely sighed.

"You sent for me, father?"

"Oro?!?" She heard from the red head. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Kaoru, I wish for you to meet Kenshin Himura…"  Kenji said motioning towards the red head. 

"It is a pleasure to finally be able to place a name to you now, Kaoru-dono."  Kenshin stood making her raise an eyebrow.

"Too bad it isn't mutual…" Kaoru said turning to walk away.

"Uhh…"  Kenshin couldn't help the sweat drop that made its way on his forehead.

"Sorry about my sister…" Megumi said frowning a bit.

"It's okay that it is." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Have you met the missy before?" Sano asked.

"I and Kaoru-dono have met before. Sometime back when Yahiko and I first arrived here an old enemy of mine known as Gohei had been looking for me. Apparently he had been drinking as well because he tried to take advantage of Kaoru-dono that he did." Kenshin paused in his story but didn't' need to go on.

"Her temper probably got the better of her and she got careless." Kenji said. "I appreciate it much for saving my daughter."

"It was nothing… Kenshin is always willing to help people out… even stubborn girls like…" Yahiko started to finish but Sano covered the boy's mouth. This only shortly after resulted in a fight between the two and ended up with Yahiko biting Sano's head. Nobody noticed as Megumi, Misao and Kenshin left the room.

"I should go tell Kaoru to at least thank you…" Megumi said.

"It's okay that it is."

"No, even I know when to thank a guy for saving the one thing that defines me in that sense." Misao said.

"You know for protecting Kaoru like that it put you in father's good graces. Especially since Kaoru is his number one jewel." Megumi admitted.

"I see…" 

"Oh Come on Kaoru…" Tsubame knocked on the door. "He's really nice. I know that from when we first met him." She rested her head against the door. "If. You. Don't. Come. Out. And. Talk. To. Him. I'll. Tell. Megumi. About. The. Time. You.-" She would've continued when the door opened.

"You wouldn't…"

"No? I'm not just dedicated to you Princess there are two others around as well and…"

"Alright, alright… one chance!"  She said.

"And thank him for the attacking…."

"Do you want me to stand on my head whistling some child song?"

"That would be interesting to see that it would." Kenshin interrupted.

"Ugh!" She frowned. She looked at Tsubame and sighed. "Listen I'm sorry about the attitude and I never got to thank you for the whole thing before." She said as Tsubame giggled and ran off down the hallway. "Would you like to take a walk…? Kenishen?" She tried to remember the name perfectly.  
"Kenshin…"  He corrected as both Megumi and Misao took that cue to leave.

"You do not have to thank me Kaoru-dono…"

"Please… let me. I really do want to thank you…" Kaoru sighed. 

"I know that..." He said letting out a soft 'Oro?!?' when she grabbed his hand as they went to acquaint themselves better.

*~*~*~*~  
(Elsewhere)  
            Shishio sat in the carriage with his head bowed and his eyes closed. He was trying to ease the burning that was left in his skin. Despite all of the bandages he still felt the immense heat of his burns in his flesh… or the remainder of his flesh. He had been glad to not have his face scarred in anyway possible. But that still did not stop the hatred he had for the being that was responsible for the flames… Kenshin Himura or better known as Hitokiri Battousai…  Because of his burns he could never properly hold Yumi of feel the softness of her flesh under his hands. He had the right mind to go after what the Battousai had come to care for deeply and take that away… yes… that'll do just fine and when they duel once more it will be the Battousai who will feel the heat of the searing flames… only he will not live to feel the heat, he will die.

 *~*~*~*~*

"Hmmm…" Kaoru hummed while running her brush through her hair. She had finally given Kenshin a shot at getting to know her. She had gotten to know him very well. She had gotten to know a little bit about his past and how his real parents had been killed and how his original name had been Shinta. She learned that he enjoys cooking and cleaning… He was an odd man indeed and yet she felt connected to him in some way that walked along the lines of admiration… "No, impossible…" She said. But the little voice of reason told her it was possible and she would realize it when they met up again… tomorrow afternoon…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I wish to say any cliché's in this fic I deeply apologize for because well I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin for sometime now and I have recently taken a liking to reading these fics and I have yet to see a plot anywhere near the same as this one so if it's the same then I guess it's true Great Minds think alike!

**A/n: Oi!!.... Well this will be the end of the boring part hopefully many of you are sticking around because soon The fun stuff will begin! A lot of friendship, old rivalries will meet up (Kenshin/Saitou… Kenshin/Aoshi… Kenshin/Shishio) Some working together will work... some kidnapping I'm just sorry it was slow getting there. But hang on it'll get there… trust me and thanks for sticking around as long as you guys did. Now hold on it'll only go downhill from here.**

*~*~*~

"So you're a wanderer?" Kaoru asked Kenshin. 

"I know it's strange that it is… but…" 

"I understand…" Kaoru said softly. "You have harmed many and probably have killed a few in the making… but that was back then. You must understand that you did what you did for the better good…"

"Can you be so sure Kaoru-dono?" He looked at her. Her eyes were wide and full of life and innocence that only one who has not spilled the blood of another could possess. "What if I had been fighting to not have the Meji Era happen?"

"Then you were fighting for what you thought was the better good. I can't say I have slain someone, nor have I ever come close to seeing a dead corpse… at least not as far as my memory serves, but I know you have a good heart Kenshin.  I don't think you would kill recklessly." She said smiling at him. He returned the smile before looking at his hands. He quickly folded them in his lap and then turned to look at Kaoru.

"How can you be so sure that I have a good heart, Kaorudono? I have met you many weeks ago yes, and I have only begun to get to know you as a person for a few days…"

"It's your eyes, Kenshin." She said turning away form his slightly blushing that the words left her mouth. She directed her attention at a bird that had landed on the ground only a few feet away. "You're eyes are calm, welcoming, and beautiful." She said softly. "I just don't see how you could do a lot of wrong on purpose…"

"I see…" he said softly. 'But you do not know of my other eyes… they burn with hatred, anger… They are not the calm ones you know Kaoru-dono, that they are not.' He thought softly.

"Kaoru!!!" The voice of Tsubame called out breaking the quiet peacefulness. 

"Why are you yelling?" Kaoru frowned.

"We have to get to the palace… Misao had told me she saw a carriage approach the palace so she and Aoshi are going back there to see what is going on…"  Tsubame then leaned towards Kaoru. "We think it may be the other suitor though…" she whispered. Kaoru's face fell into a pout.

"Something wrong Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked looking at her cute pout, only after letting himself to admit it was cute.

"I have to cut today's visit short, Kenshin." She said softly.

"It's okay Kaoru-dono…" he told her with one of his reassuring smiles.

"How about tomorrow at the same time?"

"I will be here…" He smiled at her then both she and Tsubame left Yahiko and Kenshin behind.

"I don't see how you can tolerate the ugly girl."

"Kaoru-dono is really nice Yahiko and she had even offered to teach you what bit of swordsmanship she knows that she did."

"Why would I need her when I have you, Kenshin?!?!"

"Because she is a good teacher that she is… and I do not think one should automatically start with the Hiten Mitsurugi style just yet that I don't. Kaoru-dono has learned form the Kamiya Kasshin style… a sword meant to protect."

"That's not even worth it!!"

"Okay, but I just thought it would at least be a start for you that I did."

"Did you see his face just yet Tsubame?"

"No, I did not." Tsubame said as they rushed to make her 'appropriate'. They hadn't bothered with the Kimono but settled for letting her hair fall down to frame her face. The wind combed it as they finally made their way to the main hall where lunch will be served and she will have a chance to meet the suitor.

"Ah and here is my beautiful daughter, Kaoru." Kenji said while both Misao and Megumi gave her incredulous looks. Kaoru frowned a little before a bandaged hand came into her line of view. She gasped in shock and just stared at it.

"I am sorry, my appearance pleases you not." He said and she looked up at his face. He had rather long hair as dark as a moonless night and the eyes to match. He had a soft smile playing on his lips… one she didn't trust not one bit. He had kind of a cold air to him.

"No, it is not everyone one meets a person bandaged up so…"

"Yes, it seems I had been in an accident sometime ago. I was fortunate the flames hadn't touched my face for I fear I may never win your heart…" He said holding his bandaged hand out once more. This time she politely held out her hand for him and he in turn kissed it as most polite suitors would.

"Misao, I must speak with you…" Aoshi whispered to his miniature but loud fiancé. 

"Excuse us…" Misao said politely which struck Megumi as odd but she'd question it later. "What is it?" Misao asked watching Aoshi's face grow stern look cross his face.

"That man… I have met him before…"

"Where?" 

"I'm not sure yet. But I know I have met him before and it wasn't a nice meeting either."

"So, he's bad news?" Misao asked but had no time for an answer as Megumi, Sano and Kenji left the room obviously leaving Kaoru and Shishio alone.

"Your hand is very warm, are you sick with fever?" Kaoru asked watching Shishio's face turn to one full of anguish.

"No, you see I had been away to fight for what I believed in. Right in the middle I had found out I had been fighting for something the Hitokiri had fought to do the opposite of. Soon after I had been caught in flames… my body can no longer perspire keeping all my heat inside my body."

"Unless you wish to roll in the mud like a pig…" She joked a bit before her slight giggles ceased as he had turned away from her. A slight chuckle had released itself from his throat.

"Such a beautiful laugh…" He murmured softly and he turned to look at her. While his smile looked genuine his eyes seemed to tell a different story… one she couldn't figure out yet. "Coming from such a beautiful girl…"  He said gently taking a step towards her to inspect her hands. "Such small hands with the calluses of a fighter…" He said before inhaling deeply. The first reaction is his eyebrow twitched a bit. 'She's covered in the scent of blood.' He thought to himself gently. 'Her face is too innocent for it…' he thought as a slight draft in the room blew her dark hair around them both. He gave her another one of his false smiles as he tucked the hair behind her head. When he pulled his hand away it gently raked through her hair and several stray strands stuck to the bandages, but what shocked him quite a bit was the single strand of red that stood out.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Lord Shishio, but something has gone wrong… I have just received word from a messenger who had been trailing us for sometime Lord Shishio…" Shishio turned away from the girl and looked at the boy. "Apparently something has gone wrong and your father has been killed."

"I see…" Shishio turned his attention to Kaoru who was looking apologetic.

"Do not fret yourself… such beauty needs no worry lines." Shishio said. "But believe me I will return…" He said placing a small kiss on her cheek before stalking out. Kaoru just frowned.

"I believe that man might be ill in the head." She murmured softly when everyone returned to see what happened. She shook her head before her eyebrow twitched. "I left Kenshin's company to meet a man who doesn't even stick around long enough to get to know him?!?!" She growls angrily.

"Kenshin?!?!" Everyone mouthed to each other in shock.

"So what do you think of her, Lord Shishio?" Seta asked once they got settled in the inn within walking distance from Akebeko. 

"She'd fit well as a mistress once I break that spirit of hers."

"So you will marry her?" Seta asked quietly thinking about Yumi.

"Marry her take whatever her dumb sister has turned over to her, Kill the father. Then fake her death leaving me a free man to be with Yumi…" Shishio said turning back on his 'I have my own plans'  attitude… you know what I mean the one that clearly states 'I'll do whatever the hell it takes to get it done, even kill the one I love the most.'


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I wish to say any cliché's in this fic I deeply apologize for because well I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin for sometime now and I have recently taken a liking to reading these fics and I have yet to see a plot anywhere near the same as this one so if it's the same then I guess it's true Great Minds think alike!

**A/n: I made the one hundred Review mark for this fic!! *Sniff* I didn't think you people liked this fic enough to do that!! Ah well anyway the fun is about to begin so ignore the rest of my babbling here and get on with the fic!!!! And PLEASE REVIEW!**

*~*~*~

                Kaoru sighed. Kenshin had to leave town for a bit to discuss matters with his father so she was bored. She didn't even have the strength to get around to practicing in the dojo. Who knew that she'd fall for the Rurouni in such a short amount of time? She had learned a lot about him, like how his real name was actually Shinta and his father… well the man who played a father role and gave him his status in life renamed him as Kenshin. She had eventually learned about Tomoe and then felt guilty about falling for him easily.

"Look at you, moping about…" A Voice made her jump. She looked up from the rose she had been busy playing with… Although the hues weren't the same the red rose made her think of Kenshin's wild hair.

"I'm not moping… just thinking."

"Thinking about Kensan?" 

"No!" Kaoru protested.

"Sure you aren't…" Megumi said giving her the eye.

"Maybe…" She corrected under Megumi's stare. "He went home; he won't be back for a couple of days…" She said softly.

"Ohohohohohoho!!" Megumi started laughing making Kaoru frown. "You miss him!!!" 

"Possibly…" Kaoru muttered.

"You do! You haven't been in the dojo for a week now and I'm willing to guess he's been gone for that long!!" 

"…" 

"He is rather exotic looking with that gorgeous red hair of his…" Another voice decided to intrude. Both females looked up at Misao the youngest of the three sisters.

"He is…" Megumi added. "But we picked him for Kaoru… which means I'm stuck with rooster head."

"As if you have a problem with that…" Misao and Kaoru both said simultaneously. They then laughed when Megumi shook her head at her sisters.

"Either way… It'd be wrong for me to tell him I feel. He's in love with another girl."

"He what?!?" Misao asked.

"Yes, his first love… who died at the hands of Battousai the Man Slayer." She felt both of her sisters tense and fall silent.

"Why'd you tell ugly that you were going to come back?" Yahiko asked.

"I told her that because I am going back, that I am." Kenshin said.

"Why?!? I could see if she was really beautiful…"

"Kaorudono is a nice woman that she is. I enjoy her company very much." Kenshin said lowering himself from the horse he had been riding for days.

"How could you when she's hitting you every few seconds?!?!"

"She just does that when she's embarrassed herself or I've said something out of line…"

"…Or when you're not listening..." Yahiko added. 

"Welcome back!" Several of the servants greeted Kenshin but gave him funny looks seeing how he didn't look very clean.

"Kenshin, don't you want to bathe before speaking to your father?" Yahiko asked. "Cuz we both need it." 

"No, I want to talk to him." Kenshin said walking into Hiko's quarters where sure enough Hiko had been.

"So my Baka-Denshi son came home." Hiko looked up from the papers he had been reading.

"I should be glad you hadn't put me into an arranged marriage, but why did you go and promise I'd go meet the king's daughter." 

"Always thinking about yourself aren't you?" Hiko asked looking at Kenshin. "At least you could have bathed."

"Answer my question. You know as well as Yahiko I would avoid people altogether if I could." 

"Even more the reason to do so!" Hiko said. "Trust me when I say this… It's about time you got over everything that happened during the war. You can't spend the rest of your life moping about it." Hiko sighed. "If you don't like the girl you just had to say that." 

"Quite the opposite." Yahiko muttered.

"So you do like the girl!"

"Kaorudono is nice, but you know I've always had the need to marry out of love never just to increase your status."

"Is that what you think I'm doing this for? You really think I'm doing this for me? You really are a Baka-Denshi!" Hiko shook his head. 

"Hiko-sama…" one of the female servants entered the room. "Gohei has come with a report…" She winced a bit when Hiko cursed under his breath. 

"Send him in." Hiko said and the big brawny man had entered the room almost immediately Kenshin cut his violet eyes at the man and Gohei had done the same. "Baka-Denshi, go bathe we will talk later." Kenshin growled a little before walking off with Yahiko following after. Kenshin was busy muttering fifty million things under his breath as he went off to bathe. "So, what can you tell me?"

"While I was gone I had found a man covered in bandages… From the neck down. He seemed to fit the description you had given me."

"So it's true…" Hiko uttered. "Shishio is alive… and my Baka-Denshi is nowhere ready to take him on again, not with how he's been for the past ten years."

"Does this mean he doesn't know the final attack to the Hiten Mitsurugi?"  Gohei asked with a little too much enthusiasm.

"He hasn't drawn his sword for a real fight in years." 

"I see..." Gohei smirked but quickly concealed it. "Is there anything you wish me to do?"

"That is all for now." Hiko said and Gohei left the room after sliding the door closed.

  
  
"You know he's only trying to help you have a happy life…" Yahiko said.

"He has a funny way of showing it that he does." Kenshin muttered. "Oro?!?!" Kenshin uttered when he felt Yahiko's fist bonk him on the head.

"Maybe ugly had the right idea by hitting you! It's the only way you'll listen!" Yahiko said. "DO you ever wonder why Hiko come down so hard on you?!?! I'll tell you He lost his wife shortly after they were married! He really had chances to become a happily married man again but just like you're doing he let himself become unhappy and lonely and they only way he is able to pass off his titles or anything is to adopt a son! It's not the same as having your own son to carry on the family name!" Yahiko sighed. "Kenshin, you are lucky to have even an adoptive father who cares for you like he does!!" Yahiko calmly stated the final sentence. So calmly the sadness behind it stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Yahiko…" Kenshin sighed. "Let's go clean up then rest a bit. It should be nice to sleep on a futon for once instead of the hard ground that it should."

"Do you have anything to report to Lord Shishio?" Seta asked Gohei. He had left Shishio's side to meet with the tall ugly brute.

"Give me my pay first." Gohei demanded as Seta tossed the bag in the air as the coins inside clanged together when he caught it.

"If you say so but I hope you information is accurate or Lord Shishio won't be lenient with his punishment for you." Set smiled tossing the bag higher into the air and Gohei caught it.

"Apparently the Battousai has been out of practice for a long time now. He still isn't considered a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style because he hasn't learned the final move yet." Seta just nodded.

"That is all good and well! Keep up the good job!" Seta said walking off with his ever present smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I wish to say any cliché's in this fic I deeply apologize for because well I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin for sometime now and I have recently taken a liking to reading these fics and I have yet to see a plot anywhere near the same as this one so if it's the same then I guess it's true Great Minds think alike!

**A/n: Sorry about taking forever but my mommy took the monitor cord from me just cuz I happened to stay up late and slept in when I had to do something. But for the most part I've got it back and now I'm up and typing again! And please tell me if I confused you with this chapter….**

*~*~*~

"Baka-Denshi…" Hiko muttered on the other side of the rice paper door. A small sound had been made to prove that the young man was awake. "Get up… we have a lot of work to do." The footsteps of Hiko walked off and judging by the direction they were headed he was going to the court yard.

                Ah yes, the courtyard. That was where Hiko had begun teaching him the way of the swordsman. But that had been years ago when they had first started calling him Shinta. Of course Hiko didn't approve of such a name for a boy and renamed him as Kenshin. But then it struck Kenshin… why the courtyard? There was nothing in the courtyard for him… was there?

"Only one way to find out…" He muttered to himself and stood from the kneeling position he had been in. As he walked down the many hallways his mind still continued to work.  He was thinking about Kaoru and how he told her about Tomoe.__

_"Kenshin would you think it would be so bad if… you and I did get married?"_

_"No, it would not be a horrible fate if you and I were married…" He stopped._

_"But…" _

_"Oro?" He looked at her._

_"The way you said it sounded as if a "but" would follow." _

_"Well, it's just I am not sure if I would be happy married to you."_

_"What do you mean if you would no be happy married to me?!?! You just said it wouldn't be a horrible fate!"_

_"That is not what I mean…" He watched her huff up. "It's just that I…"_

_"You're in love with someone aren't you?" Her tone completely changed as well as her mood had. "Tell me about her…" She seemed to plead with him._

"Kaorudono…." He whispered softly to himself. He understood why she had asked the question… she didn't enjoy the idea of being forced to get married but if she were to it would have to be with someone she really enjoyed being around and right now that was him. He could tell because her smiles were always big and bright, not like they had been when she had still disliked him. He really wished he could happily accept the marriage for her just to keep her smiling, his rurouni heart would want it to be that way even if only to be a companion but an heir still needed to be produced and battousai would more than gladly accept the terms of… intercourse.

"You took too long, Baka-Denshi." Hiko said.

"Oro?" He looked at Hiko and noticed he was wearing that big ugly cape he used wear when he had been teaching Kenshin the way of the Hiten Mitsurugi style.

"Ouch! Megumi not so hard!" Kaoru whined.

"I'm sorry but your hair is just so tangled Tanuki." Megumi finally put the brush down. "Come on… father wishes to see you." She said and Kaoru got up and headed to see her father. Inside she saw her father but not just her father…. Shishio was there as well.

"Finally, the most beautiful thing in the world has finally entered the room." Shishio said. Kaoru's eyebrows furrowed. That sounded way too cheesy and not very pleasing coming from a man who looked so evil. 

"I appreciate the compliment." She told him uneasily. "Has everything at home smoothed over?" She asked unsure of what else to say to him.

"As smooth as losing your father can get… but it is nice to have such a warm heart hidden underneath your tough yet beautiful exterior. It will be even more wonderful to come home from a day of work to such warmth."

"Huh?" Kaoru was lost completely.

"Shishio has told me how quickly he has grown fond of you, Kaoru, even after that short meeting." Her father said. 

"Oh I know this isn't going to go over well…" Megumi said sitting on the outside of the door with Misao.

"Oh but father is doing this because of the rumors he had been hearing about someone intent on his death. He's hoping to get us hitched hopefully Shishio would be the fast and have Kaoru impregnated with an heir already and…"

"WE'RE WHAT?!?!?!" The sound of Kaoru's voice made them both freeze. "HOW COULD YOU?!?! YOU TOLD ME I STILL HAD MORE TIME TO DECIDE!!!" 

 "Ahem!" A Voice made them jump the looked and saw one of the servants carrying tea. Both girls moved as the door opened. Kaoru had been standing in the middle of the room with her fists at her side trembling and her face red, from trying not to cry or burst out with anger neither Misao or Megumi could answer, but it was how she looked before the door closed.

"Kaoru is going to be even harder to deal with now…" Megumi said walking off in one direction knowing Misao would follow.

"I know, especially since it is obvious she has become fond of that Himura guy."

"And Kaoru's heart is so kind she wouldn't want to put him through marriage after that Tomoe girl." Megumi added opening the door leading to her quarters.

"Unless Himura is just as fond of Kaoru, and I don't think there is a way to figure that out since he is gone…"

 "Hmmm…" Megumi thought to herself before several soldier busted through the bedroom door. "Excuse me, what business do you have coming into here like this."

"Orders of His highness Shishio…" One said grabbing Megumi by the wrist. 

"What is going on here?!?!" Misao asked being grabbed by another guard, but unlike Megumi she took the chance and struck out at the guard. When she jumped back she looked at them. "You are not our guards; you do not bear the color of green and blue."  She pointed out but they gave no reply as they closed in on the youngest princess.

"But Kaoru, I have been receiving threats…" The king pleaded with his daughter. "Since Megumi has left everything to you I can only hope that you will be wedded and pregnant before any of which of the threats are followed through."

"But…" She was now beyond angry and had hurtful tears in her eyes. She watched him as the servant had poured him his tea and Shishio had declined any of the tea. "I hardly know this man. I was also told I had more time to decide."

"I will care for you greatly Kaoru. There is no need to worry about what I can bring to this union."

"It's not that!!!!" She screamed at him. "I think it's awfully flattering that you'd want to marry me, but it's just we know so little of each other. I would hate to get caught in a marriage which we hate each other so."

"Nonsense..." Shishio grabbed Kaoru's hands within his bandaged ones. "With a heart as big as yours I do not think you are capable of hate. A Knot on the head here or there maybe but that is something minor." The man's gold eyes seemed to stare right through her. 'Won't be long now…'

"I'm sorry, but I do not have the same feelings about this union you have... ow! Please stop that you're hurting me…" She winced trying to yank her hands back, but he was squeezing them hard."

"You will marry my Kaoru Kamiya…" Shishio's tone turned darker, to one that seemed to fit his look completely.

"I will not!!" She yanked her hands back. "See the mistake in promising me to such a man father!!" She looked at her father who suddenly dropped to the floor grasping his chest. "Father?!?!" She knelt next to Kenji. She dimly was aware when the doors to the room were thrown open, but she soon noticed the soldiers yanking her from her father's side who seemed to be in great pain. "Father!!!" She yelled out before a hand came clear across her face and her right cheek was stinging.

"There will be none of that free spirit going about here…" The voice of Shishio registered in her mind before she found herself in an unwanted kiss. "My lovely bride to, there should be no reason for all of this noise.  Now give my guards no problem and they won't have to tie you up, okay?" 

"You… you…" She tried to muster the words to say something but she was too much in shock and her father was in some sort of pain.

"Shall we take him to the prisoner's chambers as well?" One of the guards asked.

"I suppose for right now, let the girls get a final goodbye in; but as soon as he starts smelling burn the body…" Shishio said settling himself into the throne. The servant who had brought in the tea kinda stood there in complete and utter shock. 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I wish to say any cliché's in this fic I deeply apologize for because well I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin for sometime now and I have recently taken a liking to reading these fics and I have yet to see a plot anywhere near the same as this one so if it's the same then I guess it's true Great Minds think alike!

**A/n: Ah Ha!! I knew it people aren't reviewing as much anymore! Oh well might as well finish the fic for those who are still reading it and reviewing it… I'd hate to drop this one cuz I think no one's interested anymore… *Shrugs* Guess I gotta get over that… on with the story!**

*~*~*~

 "You… you…" She tried to muster the words to say something but she was too much in shock and her father was in some sort of pain.

"Shall we take him to the prisoner's chambers as well?" One of the guards asked.

"I suppose for right now, let the girls get a final goodbye in; but as soon as he starts smelling burn the body…" Shishio said settling himself into the throne. The servant who had brought in the tea kinda stood there in complete and utter shock. "You, take this tea and dispose of it." The female nodded and grabbed the tray and fled before she too would get caught up in the arms of those soldiers. She got back to the kitchen and immediately noticed something was off with Tae.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!" Tae kept muttering to herself.  
"Tsubame, what's wrong?" The servant asked the young girl kneeling next to her big sister.  
"I did it, Tokio." Tae whispered.  
"Did what?"  
"I poisoned his highness. Father wasn't becoming well again and we needed the money for the doctor. They paid me to… to poison his highness."   
"Why did you do that Tae?!?!" Tsubame asked almost angrily.  
"It was wrong and I'm sorry, but father was getting worse, you knew that father was getting worse."  
"MEGUMI IS A DOCTOR!!!" Tokio uttered watching Tae's tears come faster and her sobs louder. 

"I know but asking her highness to do such a thing…"

"But you didn't hesitate to poison his highness!!!" Tsubame yelled at her sister. "I do not understand your way of thinking!! That Shishio man is pure evil!" Tsubame's voice lowered in fear she would get locked up as well. "Tae, we have to fix this and soon."

"We can't…" Tae said. "His soldiers surround the place."

"We'll have to do something…" Tsubame said. "I got it… is there any of the poison left, Tae?" She asked her older sibling. Tae nodded and produced a black velvet bag… inside "I'll be back... Tokio come with me."

"Father…" Kaoru was now trying to reach her father who was being held captive in a cell next to hers.

"What happened to him?" The voice of Megumi made Kaoru jump a little before she turned her sad blue eyes to the female.

"I-I don't know. He was fine one minute and the next he doubled over in pain grasping his chest. Could it be his heart?" Kaoru asked worriedly. 

"I can't tell…" Megumi said.

"No, definitely not his heart…" Tsubame whispered. "Tae… Tae poisoned him on Shishio's request."

"She what?" The three sisters exclaimed at once.

"She was paid off to poison him. Can you do anything to counteract the poison?" Tsubame looked at Megumi. Megumi looked helpless at the moment. 

"I-I would need my herbs, and a sample of the poison. Some hot water and several bowls…"

"Understood." Tae said.

"I will be back." Tokio said getting ready to rush off but Tsubame grabbed her shoulder.

"Come with me Tokio…" Tsubame said leading the girl to one of the far off walls. She pointed at several of the stones in the wall counting them off sort of before pointing at one. She then shifted a bit of the rubble and light poured through. "You are the only one thin enough to squeeze through… well possibly Tae too but at the moment she's a bit hysterical."

"How did you know about?" 

"Tae and I found it by accident! But Go! Hurry!!" Tsubame said as the footsteps of approaching guards sounded.

"Hai…" Tokio grabbed the hem of her uniform and lifted the material to her knees and tied it so she had access to her knees. The pounding footsteps got closer and Tokio squirmed a little in the tight space finding it awkward with other rocks around it poking her sides and scratching her a bit here and there. Once her feet had passed the entrance Tsubame put the rock back in its place.

"What are you doing in here?" Four guards entered the dreary room and had their weapons pointed at Tsubame. 

"I just came to look at the prisoners…" Tsubame replied hoping her face wouldn't heat up at the lie she was about to spit out. "It's rather humorous since I was just telling my sister Tae about how the three princesses walk around as if they have it all, and Kaoru over there is the worst of the three of them." She paused swallowing the lump in her throat. "Just because she has a cute face she thinks she gets to choose her husband while the rest of the world is just put in marriages. I would love to meet Shishio for the way he showed them the world doesn't revolve around them." She awkwardly leaned against the bars of the cell and forced a laugh out… the guards just gave her a funny look.

"You've seen the prisoners had your laugh now leave this sector now!!"

"Okay… Sheesh, no need to get your knickers in a twist." She said before thinking 'sector?' 

*~*~*~   
(Three days later elsewhere)

                Kenshin slipped into the hot water of the bath welcoming the relaxed heat it provided to his aching muscles. For the past five days Hiko insisted on practicing with Kenshin with, apparently, the final move of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. He just told him that he would need the attack… but for what? Kenshin never quite understood what was happening but apparently something big was going to happen and Hiko was worried that he wouldn't be ready. Either way you look at it Kenshin was progressing rapidly with the new attack and hopefully would have it completed not too much later but… 

"Kaorudono…" The name rolled off his lips suddenly. As soon as the name left his mouth a pang reverberated in his chest. It was an awkward feeling… like maybe something was horribly wrong.

_'Clank, clankity, clank….' _ A sound made Kenshin jump slightly and he ran to the thin rice paper door and opened it and spotted a bottle of sake with a rag hanging out of the top and a flame was burning its way down.

"Oro?!?!" He looked at it before closing the door and jumped back into the tub head under the water and the sound of an explosion reached his ears at the tub tilted over in its side and flames surrounded him. After some quick maneuvering he made it out of the flames and ran to the room where Yahiko was asleep at and grabbed some clothes. (Yah Kenshin was naked) 

_'Clank clankity clank….' _There was the sound again… Kenshin grabbed Yahiko and sprinted out of the room and to another wing.  _'Clank…clank…clank…' _The sound of the sake bottles hitting echoed behind him. Whoever was doing that obviously was targeting Kenshin. Suddenly Kenshin stopped and his body jerked waking up the young boy.

"Kenshin... What's going on?" Yahiko asked but got no answer as Kenshin's eyes were fixed on the eight bottles in front of him and one looked like it was starting to burn inside the bottle reaching its end. Kenshin searched around.

"Cover your head Yahiko." Kenshin said tossing Yahiko out of a window and a splash was heard. Kenshin then jumped out of the window himself just as the explosion began and hit the water in the outside pond hard. "Oro…" He surfaced face up with swirlies in his eyes. When he sat up he felt the teeth of Yahiko Myojin on his head earning more 'Oro's" out of him.

"You could've warned me you were throwing me into cold water."

"There was no time Yahikochan… There is someone on the premises trying to blow this place sky high. Kenshin said before his gaze fell on a shadowed being on a branch of a nearby tree. The figure was petit and not very tall.  The figure said nothing but jumped off into the night.

"Baka-denshi…" The voice of Hiko groaned out from underneath Kenshin and then he realized he was sitting on his Sensei.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I wish to say any cliché's in this fic I deeply apologize for because well I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin for sometime now and I have recently taken a liking to reading these fics and I have yet to see a plot anywhere near the same as this one so if it's the same then I guess it's true Great Minds think alike!

**A/n: Wow… I really hope I didn't offend people with the not reviewing thing… I was just being stupid me…anyway thanks for the reviews!!**

*~*~*~

"Oh no…" Tokio looked at the place. It was in ruins and parts of it were barely standing up anymore. "He actually came and attacked here." She sighed sadly she had been playing agent for Hiko, only because to the man Gohei was untrustworthy. "I don't believe that a single bomb has taken out the Hitokiri…" She sighed.

"Do you really think I could be taken out so easily…?" The cold voice of Kenshin Himur- er… Battousai the man slayer. It was the oddest thing. Battousai never showed up unless something serious had happened. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Tokio… Where is Hiko Seijiro? I must speak with him." She said boldly. Then the Battousai raised his head and looked at her and she nearly face vaulted.

"Well, if you are a friend of sensei you should follow me that you should." He knelt to pick up a load of rice he had set at his feet.

"How did you do that? Go from Battousai to Rurouni?"

"I didn't actually go Battousai it's just that after the attack I have to borderline it all. You really must be a good friend to know all about me." Kenshin said approaching a shack not too far off. "I'm back and I brought a friend." 

"About time!" Yahiko groaned. "I'm starving…"

"Tokio…" Hiko looked at the young lady with her long hair pulled away from her face. "I suppose you have information for me."

"I do…" The female gave Kenshin and Yahiko odd looks. The few remaining servants were sent off to their own home to cope with the situation whichever way suited them best.

"Just let them hear it."

"Hear what?"  Yahiko asked while Kenshin started on lunch.

"Shishio has finally made his move." She blurted out. "The entire Kingdom in which His highness Kamiya ruled has been taken over."

"What?!?!" Kenshin put cooking on pause for the moment.

"It seems he has killed his own father for the power he would receive there and take advantage of the fact his highness Kamiya had old ties with his father and had brought him to be one of Kaoru's suitors." Tokio sighed softly. "Just before that her father had finalized the decision to wed Kaoru to him, despite her wishes, only because of recent threats."

"No…" Kenshin said softly forcing his attention back to the lunch that would start to burn if he was not careful. 'Kaorudono cannot marry such a monster as Shishio. What is Shishio planning?" Kenshin asked himself softly. 

"Well, Beautiful…" Shishio brought a bandaged hand up to stroke her pale cheek. She jumped a little at the unexpected touch but relaxed as the warmth from under the bandages left a trail on her cheek. "What news do you have to tell me?"

"The spy I had sent out had blown up the residence of Hiko Seijiro."

"Perfect…" he said before running his hands through her red hair. He then pulled away from her making her sigh softly. Of course he ignored the sad sound and she made her way to the window and stared out of it. She hadn't wanted to marry Shishio this way. Through lies and deceit, no that's not what she wanted. She had never been one to care for the whole royalty bit… it was Shishio himself that had drawn her attention. 

"Let me go! Don't you know how to handle a lady?!?" A voice yelled violently as the doors to the chamber had been violently swung open.

"Shut up." The guard yelled shoving her roughly to the floor. When she sat up with her feet tucked under her, she glared angrily at the bandaged up male. A smile merely stretched across his face and it wasn't a pleasant one either. 

"Your guards are rude." She said not letting up on her glare. 

Yumi couldn't help but look between the two people, and almost felt her jealousy rise up. There was certain glint to Shishio's eyes and it had been a glint she had been sure only she could make appear. She then glanced over the young female; typically she would see no true threat. The girl was rather skinny, and had very few feminine curves to define her but looking at her face... that was something completely different. The girl had a young looking face with big beautiful eyes to match. Her hair looked so pretty even Yumi couldn't help but want to touch.

"They are only ensuring you know your place since this palace will soon be under my ruling."

"You would have your guards treat your wife this way?" She said and Yumi nearly choked on the tea she had been sipping.

"After I have provided a believable death to everyone who matter…?  Of course they would… because then you would be no more than a mistress." He watched Kaoru's glare deepen to a level of complete and utter hatred.

"You're despicable!!" She uttered before glancing at Yumi who was busy eyeing her. "Now if you're finished with me put me back in my cell please." She said harshly feeling his hand come up and slap her. It didn't have the effect that skin on skin would have but still it hurt.

"You will not speak unless I have spoken to you first." He said looking at her hold her cheek. "Now I would like to talk about our common friend… Kenshin Himura." He carefully watched the expression on Kaoru's face and got the desired reaction… shock then confusion. "You do know Kenshin Himura, right?" He said and Kaoru simply turned her head getting smacked with her hair since it wasn't tied up for a change. 

"Who I know is of no concern to you…"

"So you do know him. Do you know he was the one who put me in my bandages in the first place?" He said watching a frown of confusion cross her face.

"I thought you said the Battousai did that do you."

"He did…" Shishio said. 'Yes, it will work out perfectly break the trust she has in the Battousai. Then the fire in her sprit will extinguish and finally the perfect submissive mistress.' 

"No…" Kaoru looked at the floor. "K-Kenshin really the Battousai? It's just not possible… Their personalities don't match… It's just not possible."

"Any thing is possible…" Shishio approached Kaoru completely forgetting about Yumi at the moment. "Especially when the love of your life is killed by your hands."

"B-but… it's just not possible…" She uttered again. "But he does have the legendary scar… the hair…" She whispered as tears of shock ran down her face.  "No…" She whispered silently.  
*~*~*~*~  
sorry if it's a bit short… but stay with me alright everything will come together…


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I wish to say any cliché's in this fic I deeply apologize for because well I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin for sometime now and I have recently taken a liking to reading these fics and I have yet to see a plot anywhere near the same as this one so if it's the same then I guess it's true Great Minds think alike!

**A/n: I AM SO SORRY!!! I swear reality is so unfair!! School, work, cute guys calling me… err forget that last bit for the moment but yeah reality is so unfair! Then when I did have time I was too tired. But Luckily I looked at my review counter thing and decided I can't keep that many people waiting forever. So yeah here ya go**

*~*~*~

"Kaoru??" Misao watched as they placed her sister back inside her cell. Kaoru was kind of just sitting there with her hair shadowing her face. She seemed to be deep in thought and lost completely. Many moments passed in the silence before the oldest of the girl's couldn't take it anymore.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Megumi asked uncovering her equipment that Tsubame managed to smuggle for her.

"Kenshin… he…" Kaoru could hardly utter the words for some reason. "Two personalities could never click…But then it could if…" She whispered softly in realization.

"What about him??" Misao asked watching Megumi work diligently silently admiring her oldest sister.

"He…" She lifted her hair so only half of it was hidden under the dark mass. "He is Hitokiri Battousai."

"What did you say?!?" Both girls lifted their heads to look at the middle child. "That Rurouni was the Battousai?!?!"

"I think I understand now." Kaoru said silently.

"What?"

"I understand now… It must've been painful for you Kenshin…" She smiled with tears running down her face. "So much pain in his life can make someone hardened as such."

"I think Kaoru's lost it…" Misao said.

"Who cares…? I got the antidote for father…"

"Do… not worry over me…" The man said softly. He was looking paler and paler by the second.

"No father you have to take this…" Megumi rushed to his side of the cell. In his pale face all veins were now visible with sweat pouring down his face. Shakily he reached his hand to touch Megumi's face. 

"So beautiful the three of you turned out to be..."

"Father?!?!" All three girls had their attention on the man before he passed out. Megumi tilted his head back pouring the solution down his throat.

"He should be fine…" She murmured softly.

Hey!!!"

"Sorry..." Tokio apologized as the trio was attempting to sneak back into the kingdom. At the moment it was too dark to see anything.

"Would you two be quiet?" Kenshin said poking his head out of some brush to see a few of Shishio's soldiers slacking off but obviously heavily armed. He retracted his currently muddy red head and looked at the two. "We should go around that we should."

"Why?? You could take those guys?"

"I could, but if Shishio get ANY word that I am in the area he will probably harm Kaoru." He said crawling off.

"The honorary title is gone??" Yahiko frowned a little crawling after Kenshin and Tokio.

"This path should take us directly to the palace." Kenshin muttered. They made it past the lazy but somewhat alert troops and almost into the city. Sadly neither Yahiko nor Kenshin noticed Tokio's missing presence until a short squeal was heard. Kenshin Turned around. HE looked in the direction of the squeal and had his hand on the blade that lay lifeless at his side. 

"Are you one of Shishio's spies coming to make sure that I'm dead?" A tall regal looking man had a blade to the girl's neck.

"You will be letting Miss Tokio go, Saitou Hajime." Kenshin said.

"Himura…" Saitou said as if grasping through his memory. He hadn't let go of Tokio yet but rather had his attention fixed on the red head before him. "What makes you think I'll let this little treasure go?"

"For the fact that you were one of her highness Kaoru's suitors…" Tokio said biting his arm. The man instantly let go and she ran fast.

"You wench!!" Saitou gave Tokio a look that promised death on her.

"You deserved it… you had been requested to leave the lady alone and." Kenshin just stopped in mid sentence. "They're coming." He murmured hearing the heavy thuds of the soldiers approaching.

"Good going ugly!!" Yahiko turned to Tokio. "You're little shriek brought them all this way." He said as she began to strip to her yukata.

"Oro?!?!" Kenshin looked at her wide eyed as she took a few steps towards the water.

"Hide." She said simply and the three males ducked into the bushes. Yahiko was currently fighting off a nose bleed watching Tokio dip into the cold water with her white thin yukata. Kenshin was covering his eyes muttering Oro a few times… Saitou on the other hand was more than captivated by her petite body shape.

"Who goes there?!?!" The soldiers yelled as Tokio turned to look surprised and screamed. The soldiers took a few steps back.

"You hentais!! Don't you know it's impolite to look at a lady while she's bathing?" She sunk further into the water till her head was all that was left above. Her face was redder then Kenshin's hair at the moment

"Who are you?!?" One asked his voice coming out more breathless than anticipated.

"Tokio... I'm a servant at the palace. I had to leave to do something for her highness Kaoru but with all the soldiers around it's next to impossible to bring her the gown for her own wedding!!" The soldiers glared at her. "Which by the way you may want to be able to explain to Shishio why his bride's wedding gown was shot up earlier this morning by other soldiers…"

"Uhh…" The soldiers looked among each other.

"Listen if you don't believe that I am a servant I can get out of this water now shake off my kimono which is sitting a few feet away from your feet." She said standing up in the water. The white yukata was now see through and clinging to her body.

"Fine… anymore trouble we won't hesitate to kill you miss." The one who spoke before spoke as they all retreating to deal with problems of their own.  She wrung out the Yukata a bit from the bottom before picking up the kimono and placing it upon her wet body. After assuring things were clear the three males came from their hiding spot. Saitou had his jacket off handing it to her.

"No need to have our only route into the palace sick…" He said simply.  
  
"Ow!!!" Tsubame hit the floor with a thud as one of the soldiers kicked her in the ribs. "I'm sorry I will pay closer attention to my actions." She sobbed out balling up on the floor.

 All that beating for "tripping" and spilling food everywhere causing one soldier to trip on top of her… The soldier then realized the possibilities her young but decently developed body had. She struggled against him and kneed him in the groin. Thus pissing off the sexually deprived soldier and he hit her once… then twice… then again… and again.

"Learn your place wench!!" He said stalking off with his previous arousal gone. Tsubame then forced herself to sit up. "Now go feed those in captive."

"I hope Tokio is coming through on her end." She said glancing at the key she suffered all that beating for. She stood making sure to fudge the fact she was "overly injured". She took the food to the basement where the previous guards on duty were out cold thanks to Megumi who managed to secretly make her mixes. 

"Oh my gosh Tsubame... are you okay?" Kaoru asked only to be ignored by the girl who was groaning with each step until she got to Misao's cell.

"OK Misao you know the plan."

"Get out of here and don't get caught." Misao gave her the thumbs up.  Tsubame unlocked the door and Misao ran to drag one of the unconscious guards by the cell door and grabbed his keys plus the key Tsubame had. Tsubame then sat inside the cell as Misao locked it. Misao grinned at her sisters. "I'll be back with Aoshi and the others!" She said running out of the room and up the stairs. 'Kami-sama, please do not have let them discovered the exit in Kaoru's room.' She prayed softly as a guard walked by. With the ninja speed she learned from Aoshi she rushed up and down the corridors…  
*~*~*~*~  
Once more I'm totally sorry to you wonderful people. Too many things went right and wrong at the same time and I just got my writing Mojo back so bye for now!!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I wish to say any cliché's in this fic I deeply apologize for because well I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin for sometime now and I have recently taken a liking to reading these fics and I have yet to see a plot anywhere near the same as this one so if it's the same then I guess it's true Great Minds think alike!

**A/n: I AM SO SORRY!!! I swear reality is so unfair!! But the good thing is that I'm done with school for this semester so I have absolutely no reason to not be updating. SO just keep on my butt and it'll get done. Okay? Okay!**

"There's an entrance here…" Tokio said reaching for the ring and pulled before slipping backwards and right into Saitou.

"Stupid." Yahiko muttered as Kenshin pulled the disk open. There were stairs leading into the dark.

"This will take us through way under the palace, even lower than the dungeon where Kaoru and her sisters are being held at. It will be the long way but when we surface we'll be in Misao's room. If I'm correct the halls will be guarded heavily as well as the throne room." Tokio said. "We'll have to stay close since it is dark down here and is poorly lit. You hear that Little Yahiko!" She said walking down the steps hearing the boy mutter. Saitou brushed past Kenshin feeling the man's presence close behind. Once he could make out the petit figure of Tokio he placed his hands on her waist letting her lead the way.

"Got to get to Aoshi..." Misao muttered to herself trying to fight the burning in her lungs. She felt some of the smaller branches pull at the skin on her arms and legs. She closed her eyes still jumping from tree to tree until she ran smack into a brick wall. She felt her nose snap slightly as she hit the ground with a thud. "That… was stupid." She muttered raising her hand only to feel liquid run down the side of her face and some on her lip. Immediately she pulled her hand away from her face and saw that it was covered with blood. "Just lovely…" She muttered before shadows stood over her body with their weapons pointed right at her.

"Get up…" One shouted as she sat up. "I said get up, bitch!" He yelled yanking her by the arm.

"Who do you think you are grabbing me like that?!?" She turned and gasped. They were part of Shishio's band of soldiers. 'How many soldiers does he have?!?!' She thought as a smirk crossed their faces.

"Princess Misao…" The one holding her smirked before a '_clank'_ was heard and the soldier fell along with his comrades.

"Lady, Misao are you okay?" A soldier wearing different colors approached her. "These fiends didn't hurt you did they?" The male instinctively tore his shirt for her to wipe her face with.

"Uhh… no?" She wiped the blood from her face, and then went to tilt her head back before he stopped her.

"Don't… you're bleeding far too much and could choke on your own blood tilting it back. Lord Aoshi would have my head if I allowed you to do that."

"The soldiers…"

"I know they'll be coming so we must move." He handed her the remnants of his shirt to hold and continue to wipe her face. "Climb on…" He knelt as she got onto his back and he sped off. Somehow he managed to be quicker than her with the added weight.

"Where are we going the palace is…?"

"It's gone… A few days back a being had come with explosives… powerful ones. Bombs were spread throughout the palace and it reduced it to rubble."

"But the amount of explosives to take out such a big place…"

"We were baffled by that much knowledge as well but it couldn't be helped. Just know there is nothing left behind anymore. Even the village was destroyed." The soldier continued explaining.

"Shishio did it didn't he??"

"Yes, it was smart of Lord Aoshi to believe either yourself or another from your kingdom will appear. So for eight moon cycles to rise and set I have been waiting."

"I see…" She said softly as he stopped at a river. He stood there for a few moments. "Just wait a moment, Lady Misao." He said as his gaze intensified on the water. Baffled Misao stared until it became obvious… in the middle of the large river a smooth stone was in the middle. It was difficult to see since the water was continuously moved… but after a bit there seemed to be two different stones.

"One is a copy played by the river and the sun…" He explained. "The heat makes waves proving its intensity and being in the heat long enough can fool the eye. It is strange but this river is far to warm to swim in and between the heat of river and the heat of the sun there appears to be two or more stones that will keep one from drowning. …There…" He jumped as Misao held on tight still holding the material to her aching nose.

"Please don't let me drown!!" She felt her body jerk once before he jumped again and she jerked once more.

"Where is Lord Aoshi?" She heard him speak as several voices were heard.

"I'll get him." Another answered before retreating footsteps were heard.

"You can step down now, Lady Misao." She heard him speak.

"T-thank you…" She uttered letting him go. She could finally see his face and recognized him as one of Aoshi's elite soldiers… honestly how could she forget the ugly mask he wore?

"Hannya…" A voice interrupted the stare both had on each other's faces. "Misao…" Aoshi's gaze turned to the female before fury crossed his face. "They hurt you?" He approached her taking the shirt to check her nose.

"No… I forgot about the wall…" She sweatdropped as he checked her nose.

"Silly." He murmured wiping the remains of blood. "You didn't break it…"

"Aoshi…" She murmured softly hugging him. "He poisoned father… Megumi fixed that but when father isn't dead before his wedding to Kaoru he'll kill him anyway, probably kill Megumi and… and… He's going to truly break Kaoru to the point of not living. He'll make her a mistress and… I don't want him running our family's kingdom!!!"

"I know… I've been waiting to hear if all alright with you three before we move."

"Tsubame, is hurt, Kaoru and Megumi are both well, father is weak and…" She was quickly building into panic before she finally became quiet. "Kaoru is sweet on Kenshin Himura, but he is nowhere to be found. And Kenshin has a weird past that Shishio knows about and… it's all confusing and stupid."

"Himura…" Aoshi muttered softly and nodded to Hannya who began to get the soldiers together. "So the Battousai has become one of her suitors…"

"You mean you know the Hitokiri Battousai?!?" Misao asked.

"WE leave now and we may get there by morning." Aoshi said placing a kiss upon her lips.

"BUT AOSHI!!!!" She began whining.

(At the palace)

"Hey let me go!!!" Kaoru struggled against the guard knowing it was futile. She glanced behind her and saw Tsubame being dragged behind her in the grasp of other soldiers. Of course she should've been paying attention or she could've braced herself for the rough throw she got when they went through the doors of the throne room. "Ow…" She groaned hearing an echo from Tsubame. Kaoru stood up with her usual glare at Shishio but she soon found her lips trapped against his own. When she didn't respond he yanked her hair, making her gasp in slight pain. He took advantage of her parted lips and all she did was freeze in place.

"Now, my darling fiancé… Where is your sister?"

"I… I don't know." She uttered out. "I remember that girl came in injured and Misao grabbed her by the throat. One of the guards came to separate them but got hit and his keys stolen and Misao left promising to bring… someone to our rescue." She kicked him in the shin before getting slapped once more by the wrapped hand.

"Why was this girl injured?!?!" Shishio demanded as one of the guards who brought them in cleared his throat.

"Cuz I was clumsy and dropped food. One of your guards couldn't keep his pants on and tried to rape me. When I wouldn't comply I was beat up." Tsubame raised her badly swollen face to Shishio. It was obvious this had happened a few days before but they were deep blows. Her lip was still swollen hand prints were left on her face. "It would be a pity if she went to her beloved Aoshi." Tsubame said pushing herself upwards.

"Dammit…" Shishio turned. "Leave… the girl with you." He motioned to Tsubame as the guards grabbed her. Kaoru sort of sat there on the floor. Glancing around the room proved that Yumi was no where to be found in the current moment. "Yumi better have done her job of getting rid of the Oniwabanshu…" He muttered.

"I want to go back to my cell, preferably my room." Kaoru demanded and winced when he turned to look at her.

"My princess… do you really think that I will let you go when I just summoned you?" He gripped her shoulders roughly bringing her to her feet. "Not in the least. I have some unreleased tensions I need help with." His hands on her shoulders moved to grip her close to his body while one hand lowered to squeezes her bottom. "Ones you WILL help me with."

"How much further, Ugly?" Yahiko whined.

"Would you shut up, Brat?!?" Tokio said. "We should be near the dungeon area now."

"Let go of me!!!!" Tsubame cried out. Just before the group they could see one of the soldiers propping the young girl against the wall.

"You bitch; nearly got me killed with your big mouth…" He pushed her to her knees. "I'll fill that gaping hole with something; maybe you'll learn to keep it shut."   
  
----  
Tee Hee! Review please!!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And I wish to say any clich's in this fic I deeply apologize for because well I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin for sometime now and I have recently taken a liking to reading these fics and I have yet to see a plot anywhere near the same as this one so if it's the same then I guess it's true Great Minds think alike!

His amber eyes burned with fury watching the scene below him occur. Tokio had taken a wrong turn and took them higher than intended. They had gotten there to see Shishio tell the girl of the needs she will help his with before placing his bandaged palms on her bottom.  
"Her highness…" Tokio let out a fearful gasp. "At this height one would surely break their legs trying to get to her in time but going around we may walk in on something…" She was breathing trying to keep it together. Suddenly a slap was heard.

"You have got to be out of your mind if you think I will do things like _that_!!! What kind of girl do you take me for?!?!?" She yelled stepping away from him while he seemed to be trying to get over the shock he had slapped him in mid kiss.

"I think you to be my fiancée."

"Me? Your Fiancée?!?! You have a funny way of showing that!!! Locking me up in a cage like some animal?!?!?" She looked at him with eyes that looked ready to murder. But his hand came up to smack her again before he pulled her hair and slamming her body against the wall face first.

"Don't ever put y our hands on me like that again!!!" He growled pushing his hips against her bottom. She moaned in pain as his fingers were still grasping her hair. Pulling her head to the side he brushed her hair to the side kissing her neck while his finger reached in t hole torn in her kimono to touch her.

Then the unthinkable happened… A sob echoed through the atmosphere. Kaoru Kamiya, the girl who was a fighter till the end. The woman who refused to marry for superficial reasons was crying. Shishio looked at her kissing at her tears as he whispered something to her. She just stayed frozen as he ripped more of her Kimono off. Her legs were weak… she didn't even have the proper strength to fight him. If anyone cared to look they'd find several barely half eaten bowls of food in her cell. The lack of food weakened her substantially… so all she could do was cry while he had his way with her.

"My sweet, sweet Kaoru." Shishio knelt with her on the floor feeding her some bread and wine before putting his lips to hers once more. He bandaged fingers slid into the fold of her kimono to tug them open before the sound of something thudding behind him made him freeze.

"Kenshin!!!" Yahiko's voice yelled out.

"I wondered how long you would watch before interfering, Hitokiri Battousai." Shishio turned to look at the flame headed swordsmen standing next one of the drapery. In mid fall he held onto that to prevent a handicap in the fight already.

"Kenshin…" She turned her misty eyes to look at him. Yes, he was there… But his gaze was upward where he left

"Kaoru… If you can, get out of here…" He said.

"Don't talk to my fiancée!! You've had your chance at marrying a princess, Battousai." Shishio yelled. "But I'm sure you remember her face more than anything… The pained look as your sword pierced her body. Oh… and you should know, "Kenshin"…." Shishio's eyes followed Kaoru who was taking slow steps to the door revived by the bread she had been fed. "She knows…" He said as Kenshin's was awed and turned his head to look at Kaoru who was looking at him with sad eyes.

_"She does know…" _He thought to himself.

"Kenshin look out!" She yelled as a few strands of his red hair were shortened because of his moment of inattentiveness.

She sighed in relief and rushed out of the room and ran meeting several of Shishio's soldiers. She hadn't realized he had this many men at his disposal. They all turned on her and she ran down one of the side hallways screaming her head off as they began to chase after her. She ran around till she reached Megumi's room and ran inside. Once inside she stayed quiet hoping they would just pass her by. But things didn't stay that way and the door to her room slid open.

"Jo-chan, head down!!" Someone yelled as she dropped to the floor and something huge whooshed over her head, hitting the first wave of the guards, then the second, then the third. This had gone on for sometime before it all stopped. "Jo-chan…"

"S-Sanosuke…?" She lifted her head to look at him. She cried and hugged him. "I have never been so happy to see you in my life!!!" She continued crying. He just stared… _Jo-chan crying?_

"Jo-chan, this isn't the time for this."

"I know… but Kenshin is in there fighting Shishio and…and… Megumi's still in the dungeon with Tsubame and that Yumi girl killed the Oniwabanshu."

"Oh…" His face fell serious. "We have to find Megumi…"

"And Tokio… I am sure by now the solders have found her when Kenshin had showed up." Kaoru wiped her tears and ran around the corner to her own room. Once grabbing her weapon she turned around to meet Sano again only to hear a thud followed by a heavier thud. "Sanosuke?!?!"

"He decided to take a nap…" Yumi's voice startled Kaoru. She looked up to see the woman standing there in a black outfit. In her hand had been a small unlit bomb and at her side lay various weapons.  
"What did you do?!?!?" She watched Yumi draw her sword holding it aiming right at Kaoru in a dart like manner.

Meh… it's short and well it'll be updated… if you can't tell we're nearing the end… Might as well finish it, ne? Next chapter… What happened to Misao and Aoshi?, Will Sano wake up, Where's Megumi? And Yahiko and the others?? Next chapter… Trust me you people really need to kick my lazy butt!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: LA!!! See… I'm back and updating… I just KNOW I've lost fans, but too bad cuz they'll miss a GREAT ending which should be the next chapter or the one after.

She stood there looking at the female clad in black. The woman had been giving her a hard glare. She tossed the small homemade bomb in the air slightly to light the fuse on the torch above her head. With a sadistic sort of grin she tossed it again then swung the sword at it smacking it right in Kaoru and Sano's direction. The bomb headed right in their direction and Kaoru attempted to drag Sano's heavy body away. She was making progress, but not enough to dodge the explosion completely. Pieces of the stone wall gave way to the blast of heat.

"Pity… I missed…" Regret can clearly be heard in the female's voice. She then was on the move to charge right at the defenseless Kaoru, who had been huddling over Sano waiting for the debris to clear up. "I won't this time." Yumi continued on her war path. Kaoru then looked up at the precise moment and raised her wooden weapon to block the shot only to have her wooden blade shorten by half.

"What is your problem?!?!" Kaoru glared at her after looking at her useless weapon.

"I want your death…" Yumi skidded to a stop and Kaoru backed up slightly shocked. She reached a corner finding Yumi ready to charge at her again.

"I've done nothing to you!!!" Kaoru screeched running around the corner.

* * *

"Lord Aoshi…" Beshimi was rushing back to the group that had been trudging along at a pace slower than his nimble speed.

"What have you seen?"

"There are several carriages; all are heading in the same direction… the palace."

"Perhaps allies…" Misao pointed out.

"Especially now… Shishio seems to have complete control of the village to the kingdom. He'll want this wedding over with as soon as possible." Aoshi mumbled a bit.

"Then, my family is in danger; I have to get back to them." She got wriggled from her spot on Hannya's back, but the tall lanky male held fast. Aoshi narrowed his eyes slightly at the tall

"Not in that state of mind." Hannya told her flatly. Aoshi narrowed his eyes a bit watching Misao's nether regions rub against Hannya's back. Mentally scolding himself reminding him that his mind should stay focused during important times like this. But still…

"But…"

"Let her down Hannya… I'll carry her." Aoshi cut her off. Hannya looked at Misao who pouted and climbed off the tall male's back. She smiled softly at him before jumping onto Aoshi's back.

"I'm glad you've got enough sense to not run off like you planned."

"Of course, never miss a chance to be close to Aoshi-sama…" She held onto him.

"Right…" He did everything in his power to hide the smirk of pride that headed right to his ego. "When we get there, Misao… we all need to have clear heads if we expect to help at all." He told her before the feeling of something moist seeped through the back of his shirt.

"I know…" Her voice betrayed the fact she was indeed crying. "I'm just worried."

Kaoru's a strong girl… She won't succumb easily." Aoshi simply pointed out. "She has overcome many male suitors, Shishio may simply have more expendable people, but he is no different then the others." He sent a quick glare to the rest of the oniwabanshu as they snickered mentioning something about a "whipped" man.

"True…" She murmured softly wiped her tears away instantly with a faint blush to her face.

_"Damn…" _He cursed himself for letting his thoughts stray. "We have to hurry if we expect to not miss the action." He commanded as the troops picked up speed.

"Ugh!!" She felt her body fling back against the bars holding her sister and her barely holding on father. She looked at the blade coming at her face and she ducked saving all but half of her beautifully long raven hair.

* * *

"Stay still!!!" Yumi growled whirling around, before she could swing again several guards had gripped her arms making her drop the weapon. "What do you think you are doing?!?!" She yelled at the guards who were now dragging the foxy sister, the extremely weak father. The guards said nothing as they were all dragged back up to the main throne room.

"Kenshin!!" Kaoru watched the red head get slashed hitting the ground harder than he should have.

* * *

A/N: Lol… I feel dumb… I had this chappie typed up! ;; Thx to Tsuki-chan for the review that made me remember to check the chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: LA!!! See… I'm back and updating… I just KNOW I've lost fans, but too bad cuz they'll miss a GREAT ending which should be the next chapter or the one after.

"Kenshin!!" Kaoru saw Kenshin laying on the ground, blood pouring from a not so deep wound on his right side, but obviously Shishio had decided the fight had been over since Kenshin's weapon lay several feet away from him and several guards had their weapons pointed at him.

"My beautiful Kaoru…" Shishio broke her stare on the Rurouni. "What has happened to your beautiful locks?" His bandaged fingers bent to grasp the hair far too short to hold in her ribbons for long. The ribbon finally slipped right into his hands and her hair sat just beneath her chin. Upon realizing this Kaoru turned a murderous gaze at Yumi, who was being restrained by several guards.

"I'm going to kill you." Her hand trembled with her slightly damaged manicured fingernails itching to tear into flesh.

With and angry growl she turned to charge at the restrained female. The enraged princess had been slightly faster than anticipated since she tackled the female in black, knocking her right out of the guards' hands. When they turned to look they saw Kaoru with her hands at the woman's throat strangling her.

"I'm going to kill you, for trying to kill me and Sano…" Her grip tightened as Megumi took a side glance at her fiancé who was starting to slowly come to. "I'm going to kill you for destroying part of my palace, and I'm going to kill you for trying to separate me from the ones I love!" Each word enunciated was a smack of the back of Yumi's head against the stone underneath them. With a shocked stare of what she had been doing Kaoru quickly eased up allowing Yumi the chance to turn around and smack her fist right against Kaoru's temple making the female fall to the side.

"How can you kill me when it is you who will be dead for taking my beloved's heart away from me?" Yumi in turn had gripped the back of the princess' hair and smashed her face first against the stone beneath her. In an instant the guards once again had control of the red head.

Kaoru sat up feeling a warm fluid running over her lips. She brought her fingers up to touch it and stared at the crimson that clung to the flesh of her hands. The blow had caused her nose to bleed; it could be broken, at the moment that was of little importance. A faint gasp barely registered in her mind.

"Shi…shi….o… Why?" Yumi's voice made Kaoru turn her attention to the woman with a blade protruding out of her stomach while Shishio's chin rested on her shoulder.

"You tried to kill my bride? That sort of thing must be punished for…" He simply said removing his blade and she fell to the floor clutching the wound in awe as blood spilled from it and onto the floor. Several guards snickered and backed away from the female. Kaoru stood up and walked towards the body of the one she had just recently tried to kill.

"Shishio… I love you…" She whispered as Kaoru smiled a weak smile. Even after it was by his hand he had slain her she still declared her love for him.

"I didn't want his heart." She whispered. "I'm sure he loved you as well, and I'm no more than a pawn for power."

"You're kind…" Yumi whispered as her eyes slowly slid shut. Kaoru grasped the woman's hand blinking back tears.

What had just happened? One second she was ready to kill the woman over her hair and now the woman was dying and she pitied her… No. She could relate to her. If _he _were to take his blade to her stealing her life she too would use her last breaths to declare her love. Her feelings for that man ran just as deep as Yumi's love for Shishio, even if he were a deranged maniac bent on power.

"How could you just kill her…?" The strange combination of anger and a calm restraint on that fury from the red haired warrior sounded loud and clear. "She loved you, and you just killed her." Kenshin continued speaking as he rose from the ground as if the wound in his side were nonexistent. Before anyone could move he had ran off to grasp his weapon that hadn't been moved since it left his grasp.

"How could you feel pity for that wench? She was nothing more than a common wench looking for her share of wealth. Not that it matters since there always will be other women at my disposal." Shishio turned to Kenshin, preparing himself for round two of the battle.  
  
Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to get something out before I get swamped all over again with college papers… -- more will be out again soon… I hope.


	17. Chapter17

Author's note: sighs This wouldn't be the first time I took forever updating, no less losing fans. Oh well at least I know this one WILL be completed. Oh yeah baby!! (Sorry, seems like when I stopped watching RK my inspiration died, but after Samurai X the spark has started again!!)

"Kenshin…" She looked at him in awe. The way he stood with his body erect and his sword held out in front of him in a manner that would lead someone to believe that it was nothing more than another appendage… and extension of him. Despite the fact that the look on his face had been entirely different from the gentle looks he had given her the many times they met before… he was still beautiful.

"Kaoru!!!" Megumi yelled drawing her sister's attention from the man she had dreamed of. "Come look at this…" She said as Kaoru turned one final glance back at Kenshin before she ran over to the window. Several carriages appeared and several men and one female climbed out with three of Shishio's army member accompanying them.

"Shishio's army… I never knew they were that huge." She whispered.

"Let me... it's been bothering me since it started." Megumi produced a handkerchief from the folds of her kimono and started dabbing at Kaoru's bloody nose from when Yumi smacked it on the stone cold floor.

"Ouch…" She winced when pressure was applied.

"Foxy, hurry up. It looks like we're going to have to start fighting off some of these soldiers here." Sano took a step back bumping into one of the guards in the room.

"You're not going anywhere punk…" The guard said.

"I think we are… Foxy fix jo-chan's nose, because when I'm through with these guys we need any able fighter." Sano cracked his knuckles and charged at the group.

* * *

"Beshimi…" Aoshi called to the small male as they neared the village outside of the palace. Beshimi had just returned from rushing ahead to find out the situation. Not too much longer after that several bodies of the soldiers had begun to fall from the windows of the palace.

"The Juppon Gatana…" Beshimi said as shocked looks traveled across the faces of the oniwabanshu.

"Juppon Gatana?" Misao frowned a bit.

"Shishio's top men." Aoshi provided.

"The remaining six are there."

"And of my family?"

"Still alive… but the castle is flooded with soldiers."

"If I know Himura he'll be facing Shishio by now." Aoshi murmured.

"And if Tokio got Kaoru out of her cell they will be trying to find a way out, fighting no less." Misao looked up at Aoshi with her eyes big with excitement.

"Shikijou, Kyottoko you will launch a sunned attack on the Juppon Gatana… do not allow them to get inside the palace further… We will be your back up taking on what hasn't been injured." The two biggest males of the oniwabanshu nodded and started to move forward to move in.

* * *

"Around this corner…" Sano led the group of females around the palace to retrieve his fallen weapon in Megumi's room.

"Good going Rooster head…" Kaoru and Megumi gave the male a look that clearly read idiot.

"It's fine… just a small bump in out road to freedom." Sano fell into stance with the three soldiers before him.

"Sano… I'm thinking this "Bump is more like a hill…" Kaoru muttered falling into a stance of her own with the lance she borrowed from a statue along the way.

"What makes you say… oh..." He glanced over his shoulder apparently drawing the attention of almost then entire army in the palace walls. From then the soldiers wasted no time in moving in on the group who were trapped. Megumi raised a small white packet and threw it right in the face of a soldier… the contents within it blew out like a mist right in the face of three others. The ones struck with the powder froze right on the spot before they began clawing at their faces as if they had been bitten with millions of mosquitoes.

"A simple itching agent…" Megumi smirked at herself in pride producing several other packets while the other two started fighting.

* * *

"Your good, Rurouni, but nowhere as good as I…" Shishio smirked lifting himself off the ground not taking his gaze off the red headed male who had been taking slow steps toward him. "I am the one who took over when you faltered, where you failed… and intend on keeping it that way…" Shishio fixed his grasp on the blade smirking slightly uncomfortably.

"Being Hitokiri does not mean your strength is greatest, no it doesn't. It just means you have no regard for life…." Kenshin paused changing the way he held his blade before charging at Shishio, who in turn merely smirked as he mimicked the charging motion ignoring the bandages that had started to flap since they had come loose in the battling they had done.

They met in the middle with their swords clashing leaving it's high pitch tone to scream through the quiet atmosphere. Once more they both advanced towards each other blades pressed against the other their faces merely inches apart. Their eyes held nothing more than pure fury and determination to win.

Shishio of course found this "cozy moment" to be nothing more than a nuisance and raised his knee aimed at the body of his opponent. Kenshin took the blow right in the stomach stunning naught a moment. Again with the space between them they looked at each other. And slowly they began to moved… taking step by step to the side eyeing the other.

"Rurouni… Give it up. The edge you once had has grown dull." Shishio spoke glancing at his bandaged body quickly.

"There are too many lives in trouble, and even if I die here I will save them all from your tyranny."

"Tyranny…" Shishio scoffed shifting his stance this time the discomfort became a bit obvious in his eyes. "I will kill you and get rid of the useless era starting the era under my control."

* * *

"Ahhh!!" She moaned hitting a wall behind her. Her petite body slumped to the floor and her weapon hit the floor with a clang.

"Kaoru…" Megumi gasped running from the corner she hid herself in while her fiancé and sister tried to ward off the ever coming soldiers.

"I'll be alright…" She whispered watching Sano going at the endless amount of soldiers with his bare hands. Fatigue can slowly be seen forming in his body tall body, but still they were nearly done for the moment.

"Say goodnight!" One of the soldiers had snuck up behind Megumi. He had been armed with a battle axe and had it risen above his head.

"Goodnight…" A clang had been heard and the soldier fell. Both princesses had turned their gazes upward to look at the one who had saved them only to find their end of soldiers had been taken out… by a group of five.

"Tsubame…" Kaoru gasped seeing the mildly weak girl wielding a heavy pan from the kitchen with her sister Tae beside her also holding a pan. Behind the two of them were Tokio, Yahiko and Saitou.

"Looks like the ugly girl needs help after all." Yahiko commented as the hallway of littered soldier bodies had finally cleared.

"Shut up brat…" Kaoru stood up but her arm remained entirely limp at her side.

"Jo-chan your arm." She winced in an attempt to try and move it when he mentioned it.

Unfortunately I gotta go to bed so I'm guessing two more chapters after this one…I apologize for the jumping around, but it brings closure to the other things that are going on! (Pretty much bringing the circle to a close) JA!


End file.
